Jacob
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Lash returns to Sky High after spending a year and a half in jail for the Royal Pain incident. After getting into a fight with Warren Peace he is sent to do community service at an elementry school where he meets Jacob.
1. Good Behavior

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the Sky High characters. They belong solely to Disney. Jacob and a few extras are my own creations (you will know them) but Lash, Will Stronghold and Co. and others are not._

**Chapter 1/Good Behavior**

I was intensely studying the inside of my eyelids when the warden suddenly appeared at my prison cell. I opened one eye groggily as he unlocked the door and came over to me.

"Stanley Silbernagle? Come with me please." He said, slapping handcuffs over my thin wrists.

My cellmate smirked at me. "Stanley _Silber_nagle? No wonder you go by 'Lash.'"

I ignored his taunts and kept my eyes on the floor as the warden led me past the many cells of the prison I have called home for a year and a half. Seventeen and a juvenile delinquent, but can you really blame me? With an abusive father you'd figure I'd be a pretty messed up kid, which I was. Working for Royal Pain was just out of spite. My dad used to be a hero before my mom died. Then he got into drinking . . . let's just say he went psycho. Anyway, when he found out I had been associating with, and helping, a supervillain, naturally he almost hit the roof and it was bit satisfying to see such a look of hurt and anger on his face. Got ya there, pop. The only thing I regret about going to jail was of course leaving my baby sister behind. She's in the hospital and Dad doesn't really care for her. I had been working a job to pay for her hospital bills. She's got something wrong with her brain. They're not sure what it is. She's only nine-years-old and she hasn't seen the outside of a hospital room in three years. It's kind of sad. I've written to her but since she can't write, I don't know if she's ever gotten them.

The warden let me into a small room that I assumed was his office. A couple of men from the Bureau for Superhero Assistance were there. I was surprised to see them there and tried to read their expressions but it was hard underneath their dark sunglasses. The warden sat me down on a hard plastic chair facing a very large desk. He went around and sat behind it. It looked like he had raised the chair to match the size of the desk which made me feel small. I bet he designed it like that on purpose.

"Mr. Silbernagle." The warden said, folding his hands on the desk.

"Yeah?" I replied, stretching my neck to look up at him. Boy, I wished I could use my powers and stretch my self up to his level. But the handcuffs I had on were the special kind intended to neutralize any powers.

"On account of your good behavior and cooperation in shutting down Royal Pain's Academy for Supervillains, the Bureau for Superhero Assistance is giving me leave to release you on parole. You will return to your home, school, and friends tomorrow."

"What friends?" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Asked one of the Bureau dudes, stepping forward menacingly.

"Nothing." I replied sullenly.

The warden peered down at me, his beady eyes taking in my slouched form, downward gazing eyes and sour tone. After a long scrutiny he nodded decisively.

"That will be all. Your things are in the next room. Pick them up on your way out. I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to say goodbye to your cellmates."

"Whatever."

The two dudes with the sunglasses exchanged a look before one stepped forward and took me by the arm. They led me to the door then hesitated as if waiting for me to make some smart remark to the warden. Well, I wasn't that stupid. When I didn't say anything they started forward again, dragging me along. We stopped by the place where they were holding my things. It was just what I had in my pockets that night. A pocketknife, a stick of gum (now sticky and gross looking), my cellphone and the phone number of a very pretty waitress I ran into at the Paper Lantern one night.

The Bureau dudes did not let me out of the handcuffs until we were at the front steps of my house. They had tried calling my dad to come pick me up but he did not answer the phone. I figured he was dead-drunk and couldn't get to the kitchen (where the phone was). One of the dudes with me lifted a large hand and knocked loudly on the door. There was no answer. They knocked again. Nada. I turned to them.

"There's a key under the mat. If you let me go, I can do the rest myself."

The Bureau dudes glanced at each other before one nodded to the other and they un-did the cuffs. I stretched my arms several feet experimentally before bringing them back to my sides. Bending down I lifted the doormat and extracted the spare house key. Not a very unique place to hide it, I must admit, but it hasn't gotten stolen so far.

I put the key in the lock and turned to the dudes. "Um, I've got it from here." I said.

The dudes looked at each other once more before nodding to me and walking back to their car. I took a deep breath and opened the door, closing it behind me.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. I almost gagged when I turned the corner to the living room and saw the hundreds of beer bottles strewn around the place. I held my nose and peered through the thick cigarette smoke that clouded my vision.

"Dad?" I choked out. I stretched my arm to the window and opened it wide, trying to clear the smoke out of the room.

"Soooo, you no good -----------, you finally get out of jail?"

I winced at Dad's cursing. "Yeah, they let me out on good behavior."

Dad snorted. The smoke had finally cleared enough for me to see him. He was slouched on an armchair riddled with burn holes. His face looked like he hadn't shaved in months. I couldn't smell it from where I stood but I was sure his breath stunk. "Good behavior my ---. You probably bribed yourself out."

I could feel hot anger rising to my cheeks but I pushed it down. I turned to grab my coat and car keys. "I'm going to go check on Sarah." I was halfway to the door before my father's voice stopped me.

"You'll not leave until you clean this mess up."

I turned and scanned the room with dismay. "Dad, it's not even my mess!"

I ducked as a beer bottle came flying towards me.

"Don't you use that cheek with me! You'll clean up this mess right now or you'll not see your sister for three weeks!"

I sighed in resignation and proceeded to pick up the beer bottles, tossing them into a plastic garbage bag with my dad scolding me every few seconds when I missed something. After that he made me vacuum the floor and clean all the windows free of smoke stains. When that was done he ordered me to make him lunch then to clean the kitchen. By the time he fell into a drunken sleep I was afraid visiting hours at the hospital would be over. I hurriedly grabbed my keys and jacket and almost flew out the door.

Luckily there were no policemen out when I drove to the hospital. I'm sure I broke a few speed limits here and there. Once I parked and ran into the building, past the reception desk and to the room my little sister had been in the last time I saw her, I stopped short of the doorway, concentrating on slowing my breathing. After I had gotten that under control, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened the door. Peeking inside I sighed with relief when I saw her small body still in that bed, the monitors beeping steadily, her small chest rising and falling as usual. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

She had not changed a bit since the last time I saw her a year ago. I could not decide whether or not that was a good thing. I pulled a chair up next to her bed and took her small hand in mine. Her face looked so pale, dark lashes resting against white cheeks. Her dark hair had started to grow back a while ago since they had to shave it for the operation. Not like that did any good. It was as short as mine and I was surprised to see how much she resembled me. Fortunately, we take after mom's side of the family.

I had only been with her a few minutes before a nurse came inside. She looked surprised to see me there but firmly told me that I was not allowed in here and to please leave.

"She's my little sister!" I cried indignantly.

The nurse looked from me to Sarah's still face. She seemed to be hesitating. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

"Listen, I haven't seen my sister in a year and a half. I promise I won't make any trouble. Please let me stay with her."

The nurse looked at my face and must have seen something that softened her heart though I don't know what. She nodded. "Alright. But if you cause any trouble I'm kicking you out."

I nodded. "I understand."

The nurse nodded again and went over Sarah's vitals. She left soon after. I sat for a while just holding my sister's small hand. After a few long minutes her eyes fluttered open and she sighed slightly. Her bright brown eyes scanned the room before lighting on me. An expression of joy that brought tears to my eyes came over her pale face.

"Stanley?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but so full of love I had to choke back a sob. "You're back?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm back."

Two tears trailed down my cheeks. Her small trembling hand lifted to my cheek and wiped them away.

"I missed you." She smiled a bit. I took her hand.

"I missed you too."

"Tell me a story."

And so I proceeded to continue with a tradition our mother handed down to us. Whenever someone was sick or in pain, the visiting loved one would tell a story to help the invalid to forget about his or her pain. The rules were the story had to make no sense whatsoever, have no plot and no moral.

She listened intently at first, sighing and laughing at all the right parts, but after a while I could see her getting worn out and her eyelids started to droop. I smiled slightly and my voice trailed off. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She squeezed my hand in response.

"I love you Sarah, I'll be back to see you soon."

"Love you." Her voice was soft.

I squeezed her hand one last time before quietly moving towards the door. I stepped outside and closed the door gently behind me. I turned to leave and accidentally bumped into someone. My apology died on my lips when I saw who it was.

"Lash?" The red-head hippie in front of me craned her neck to peer into my face. Her expression changed from surprise to anger to curiosity. "When did you get out of jail?"

"Just today. I got time off for good behavior." I kept my gaze over her shoulder. I remembered well what I had done to her and her friends and felt a pang of regret. I had always bullied the sidekicks partly because my "best friend" Speed did and partly because I have always had the mentally to strike out before getting hit myself. It was bully or be bullied for me. I got too much of that from my father and I always made sure no one would ever have the opportunity to continue the abuse.

"Oh. That's great." I had a feeling she was just being polite. I found my suspicions were correct for the next moment she said a hasty "see you 'round," stepped around me and took off down the hall. I did not know whether she left because she was afraid of me or because she could not stand being near me. Once thing I did know however: I was not looking forward to returning school the following day.


	2. First Day Back

**Chapter 2/First Day Back**

First day back to Sky High definitely did not turn out the way I thought it would. I expected everyone to be hostile towards me or at least try to get me back for all those times I had bullied them (I mean, I did help turn them all into babies to then be raised into supervillains). But no, all they did was either avoid me or ignore me completely. I was not used to being ignored but let it slide. I did not want to get thrown into the slammer again. Nosiree.

For the first time since my first day of high school I found myself eating alone during lunch. I didn't mind really. I found I would rather sit by myself then be surrounded by angry sidekicks any day.

Just then I saw a flash of green and the redheaded hippie was sitting across from me. I looked up in surprise. She smiled faintly at me.

"Hey. Don't worry; I'm not going to stay. I just wanted to ask you a question."

I regarded her suspiciously. "Okay . . ."

"What were you doing at the hospital yesterday?"

I frowned slightly. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Her face grew red and she stood quickly. "I guess not. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

She walked away to a table full of kids I recognized as those whom I fought with when attempting to take over the school. Will Stronghold and Warren Peace were there along with the purple goth chick, her lightbulb boyfriend and the puddle boy whom me and Speed repeatedly flushed down the toilet almost everyday during his freshman year. I think his name was Ethan, not that I cared much. I saw the hippie gesturing to me and ducked my head before they could notice my staring. I picked at my meat, not really hungry anymore. I stood and left the cafeteria, feeling the gaze of more than one sidekick on my back.

I kept walking, not stopping until I had reached the outer school grounds. I walked right up to the edge of the school and looked down to the scenery below. The little pieces of land I could see as the school drifted in and out of the clouds reminded me of a train set I used to own when I was Sarah's age. I could just barely see the small cars that looked like ants traveling up ribbon-like roads. I leaned forward for a closer look . . . and suddenly lost my balance. For a few perilous seconds I balanced on the edge of the school, my thoughts swirling.

_It's my own stupid fault. I hope they take good care of Sarah_ was the last thing on my mind before accepting my fate. Suddenly I felt a hand on the back of my shirt pulling me back onto the school. I stumbled back and once I caught my balance, turned to see who had saved me.

It was a girl I had never seen before. She looked Hispanic and she was quite small with dark brown eyes framed by very long eyelashes that were hard to see under thick eyeglasses. Her black hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail. She wasn't exactly pretty which explained how I had never noticed her.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a heavy Spanish accent.

I could only nod. My voice seemed taken away from me half in fear of what could have happened and half in embarrassment of having to be rescued by a girl.

She smiled slightly. "Bueno. Good." She turned and walked away.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly, hoping no one had seen me make a fool of myself. I quickly went back inside the school, gathering up my things before the next class's bell had rung and slipping into my desk just as Mr. Medulla began his class. He made some sarcastic comment about heroes being too late to save someone but I didn't hear it. The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

I stopped by the hospital to see Sarah but she was sleeping. I drove around the neighborhood for a while, dreading the time when I'd have to step through my front door. I finally worked up the courage and parked my car in the driveway. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to my house. I could tell from the smell that my dad was home from work already. Thankfully he was sleeping so I could get my homework done in a fairly quick amount of time. I was just starting to cook dinner when Dad woke. He did not speak to me for a long time. It was only when the doorbell rang that he yelled at me to get it.

I sighed and went to the door. Nothing would have prepared me for the person I saw on the other side of it.

There she stood, wearing a short green flowered dress over blue jeans, her red hair parted in some weird looking braids. In her arms she held a large metal cook pot which had a sign taped to it that read "Save Maxville's Parks."

She looked as surprised to see me as I was to see her. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she just stared at me for a moment. I'm sure I looked the same. She spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your house."

"Would it have mattered if you did?" I said, a bit sarcastically.

Her face grew red and she stuck out the pot towards me. "Donate money to save Maxville's parks?" She asked, looking towards the ground.

I was about to speak when I heard Dad call out from the living room.

"Who is it?"

"Just a girl from school, Dad!" I called back.

"Is it that girl asking for donations? She came by yesterday. If it is, you tell that ----"

He proceeded to tell me what I should tell her which isn't worth repeating. Let's just say it was derogatory and riddled with curse words. I winced slightly at each one. The hippie's face went from pale to red then back to pale.

"Is that your dad?" She asked softly, her voice full of pity.

I stuck my hand into my pocket and grabbed all the cash I had. I threw it into the pot.

"Don't come back here again." I muttered before turning quickly and shutting the door in her face. I slouched with my back against the door. I could hear her hesitating for a few seconds before turning and walking back down the driveway. I straightened and exhaled loudly. I suppose that had been rude of me but I didn't really care. No one could know about my home life. I made my way back into the kitchen and continued with my dad's dinner. I did not speak to him and he did not say anything else for the rest of the day, which suited me fine.


	3. Will Stronghold and Co

_A/N: Once and a while I will be switching to Will's group for more than one perspective. I hope this is not too confusing for you._

**Chapter 3/Will Stronghold and Co.**

Layla ran the rest of the way home. Quickly setting down the pot with the money she grabbed her coat and made her way to Will's house. Every week the six friends got together in the Stronghold's Secret Sanctum just to hang out or get homework done. She arrived a bit breathlessly. Mrs. Stronghold just smiled and said hello as she let her into the house and down to the Sanctum. The rest of the gang was already there. Layla sat down on the large leather couch Will had put in the room with a loud sigh. Her boyfriend came over and put an arm around her.

"Are you okay? You're a bit red in the face." Will said. The others gathered around them. Ethan handed her a cold water bottle. She took it gratefully and held it to her sweaty neck.

"I just ran all the way home from my rounds." She said, twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a swig.

"Did you get a lot of donations?" Ethan asked.

Layla frowned slightly. "Someone gave fifty dollars."

Zach whistled through his teeth. "Wow! Someone must really like trees."

"No, I don't think so. I don't think he knew how much he put in."

"I think I'd notice if I put fifty bucks into a pot." Magenta said. "What was he? Blind?"

Layla shook her head slowly, her gaze preoccupied. "No . . ."

Warren narrowed his eyes. "Tell us who it was then, hippie."

Layla took a deep breath. "You all remember Lash?"

Zach's mouth dropped open. "Lash gave fifty bucks to save trees?"

Layla shook her red head, her expression looking concerned. "Like I said, I don't think he was paying attention. He seemed upset."

Will knew how tender his girlfriend was to hurting people (and animals) but he never thought she would feel that way about Lash. The kid tried to kill them for goodness sake! True Royal Pain was using him but he had bullied Ethan and Zach along with the rest of the sidekicks. He stuck Ethan's head in the toilet and stuffed him and Zach into lockers. That kid was no good, no matter what he had learned in jail.

"I'm sure he's fine." He said quickly, not wanting to dwell on painful memories.

"I'm not so sure . . ." Layla sounded thoughtful.

"Look," said Ethan, "as long as he's not pushing kids in lockers and toilets, I think we should keep our distance and try not to bother him."

"Maybe . . ."

"What are you thinking, hippie?" Warren asked.

"Well, maybe we should try to be nice to him."

"Yeah," agreed Magenta. "We'll be nice to him and not bother him."

"No, I mean . . . I think we should try to reach out to him."

The group exchanged a look.

"You mean . . ." began Zach, "you want us to be his friends?" His voice rose an octave higher.

"I think he needs some." Layla seemed serious about this. The rest of the gang did not really know how to respond.

"You can if you want, hippie." Warren stated. "I'm sticking with Popsicle's idea."

The others concurred with Warren. Layla however, remained resolute.

"I'm going to try. Tomorrow, I'm going to sit with Lash at lunch. You all don't have to join me if you don't want to. But someone needs to reach out to this boy, why not me?"


	4. Reaching Out

_A/N: Okay, back to Lash_

**Chapter 4/Reaching Out**

The first thing I thought when the hippie sat across from me at lunch the next day was _Oh no, isn't this what she did to recruit Warren into their little clique?_ I wasn't sure I was ready for a bunch of goody-two-shoe kids to try and be friends with me. But the hippie did not speak. She just sat and started eating her salad. For a while my brain was scrambling to figure out why she was here. Finally I just asked her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I made sure my annoyance showed.

The hippie looked up, no expression on her face. "Eating." She said simply and returned to her salad.

I tried a different tactic. "You can't sit here. This is my table." I tried to sound menacing but I could tell that my curiosity was showing under the surface.

"It's a free country, isn't it?" She shot back.

I gave up. Going back to my lunch I tried to ignore her but my mind kept wondering what in the world she was doing here.

"Homecoming's coming up again." She said casually.

"So?"

"Do you have a date?"

"What do you think?" Came my sullen answer.

"I guess that was a stupid question." She looked a bit sheepish.

I just snorted in response.

"Well, do you want to go with us?" She seemed a bit hesitant.

I started in surprise. "What?"

"Do you want to go to Homecoming with me and the gang?"

"By 'the gang' do you mean Warren Peace, Will Stronghold and those sidekicks?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Then no thanks. I'd like to finish this year of high school thank you very much." It came out as sarcastic as I meant it to be.

The hippie just nodded, seemingly unaffected by my rudeness. The warning bell rang overhead as some of the kids started filing out. The hippie stood and picked up her bag that had been lying beside her.

"Well, the offer still stands. People can be your friends if you let them Lash."

_Yeah right. _I thought. Out loud I just said, "Whatever" and left the cafeteria.

As I walked down the hall to the Mad Science Lab, my mind kept going back to the last thing the hippie had said. One word stood out to me. _Friends_. I have never had any friends. Speed wasn't my real friend. As soon as we got thrown in jail he stopped talking to me. As if he thought it was my fault that that sidekick stuck my head in the toilet and left him up the wall with his pants on fire. Penny was just plain annoying. I never liked her. No kid ever wanted to be my friend, not like I wanted any. I've never needed any. I have survived life's curve balls alone so far; I can finish on my own as well.

I went see Sarah after school and told her more stories. Looking down into her small, pale face I knew she was the only one, other than myself, that I cared about. I wondered why that was. Why did I find it so hard to open up to people and be friendly?

_Because your father's a _I stopped myself before I even thought the word. I would never curse. Cursing was a thing my father excelled at. I would not become my father. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples wearily. Sarah turned her face towards me.

"You look tired." She said in her soft, weak voice. "You should go home."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going home until Dad's in bed or passed out. I forgot to wash his car today. He told me to last night."

"Oh."

I took her hand. "Don't worry about it though. I'll be fine. You however, need to get as much rest as possible."

Sarah made a face. "All I do is rest. It gets boring."

I smoothed her short hair. "I know. How 'bout I bring you some of your books in next time I see you?"

Sarah nodded her head slowly. "Thank you, Stanley."

I stayed with her until it started getting dark. I promise to bring her favorite book and stuffed animal next time and she fell asleep with a smile on her thin face. I kissed her forehead lightly and left the room. I walked slowly down the hall to the front of the hospital. I did not move faster than I had to. I was not looking forward to home. When I got to the car I actually prayed for traffic in order to give myself more time. I stopped at every yellow light and went in a circle around my neighborhood twice. I finally drove up my driveway and parked. Sitting in the car I counted to one hundred three times then took a deep breath and got out. I opened the front door slowly, listening for any sounds of my father. When I heard nothing I locked the door behind me and stretched my leg right into my room. My body followed quickly and I shut my door silently.

I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed. I lay on my back, my eyes staring at the ceiling. I finally drifted to sleep around 2 in the morning, wondering if there was anything else of my father's orders I had forgotten to do.


	5. Fight

**Chapter 5/Fight**

I was awakened the next day to a sudden jerk on my leg and the feel of my forehead connecting rather ruthlessly with my bedside table. I winced in pain and cursed inadvertently. I opened my eyes groggily and squinted up at my father who was standing over me, his hand holding my ankle. When he saw that I was awake he flung my foot hard on the ground. I winced again.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

My dad was furious. It was still dark in my room but I have known him long enough to tell.

"You didn't clean my car yesterday." His voice was dangerously quiet.

I sat up slowly. "Yeah, about that, see—"

He did not let me finish. My face stung like fire from the hard backhand he gave me. I knew better than to cry out.

"You will get out there right now and clean my car."

I glanced at my clock that had fallen to the floor next to me. 4:00am it said. I groaned inwardly. I would've had to get up at 7:00am for school. This was torture, but wait . . . oh yeah, my dad _is_ torture. I stood slowly and reached for my jeans. I put them on quickly and the next thing I knew I was yawning in my driveway in front of my dad's Mustang Convertible with a bucket in one hand and a sponge in the other. It was autumn and the air was cold. I shivered as I dunked my hand with the sponge into the water and soap. As I started scrubbing my dad made coffee than stood outside to watch me. Shouting whenever I missed a spot, he gloated over my half-naked form scouring in 50-degree weather.

I worked until the sun came out, polishing and waxing the car. When I was finally done I stumbled up to bed and collapsed onto my pillow. I was out like a light before I could blink. The last thing I saw was my clock, it's face looking up at me from the floor by my bed. It was 6:40am.

My alarm woke me rudely at 7:00 sharp. I grabbed it and flung the confounded contraption across the room with one swipe of my hand. I was contemplating skipping school and sleeping in but my dad started pounding on my door, yelling at me to get ready for school. I rolled off my bed and hit my head on my carpet. I winced and sat up, touching my forehead gingerly. Going into the bathroom to wash my face, I squinted at myself through exhausted eyes. There was a large purple bruise growing in the middle of my forehead, right above my nose.

I grimaced at my reflection. I had always prided myself on being good-looking but today I looked far from it. Besides the bruise on my head my eyes were red and crusted with sleep, the circles under them were large and dark, my face was pale and there was a line of dried drool across my cheek. I quickly washed my face but that only got rid of the crust and drool. My eyes were still red and the bags never left. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to smooth it down. It didn't help.

I did not have time to agonize about my looks. I quickly combed my thick hair until it looked halfway decent and threw on my uniform of orange shirt with black and white striped sleeves. Throwing one last look into the mirror I grimaced again and left the room, grabbing my backpack on the way. Running down the stairs I drank some orange juice and made myself some toast. Scarfing it down I ran out the door without so much as a "see you later" to my dad.

I reached the bus stop with seconds to spare for just then the bus pulled up at the stop. I got in and sat in the back, ignoring the stares and whispers. I had tried to cover up the bruise with my hair but apparently that did not work out too well. I did not speak to anyone but kept my eyes on the wad of gum on the floor in front of me. I hardly looked up when we drove off the unfinished bridge.

I walked straight to my first class from the bus. I thought I saw the hippie out of the corner of my eye waving to me but I did not reply. I slunk into the back of the classroom and then concentrated on not falling asleep as the teacher started speaking.

When the lunch bell rang I skipped the cafeteria. Paying for my lunch I went directly outside to eat on the ledge beside the stairs. I looked around to make sure everyone was minding their own business before digging into my food.

I saw a flash of pale green and groaned inwardly. The hippie's cheerful perky voice broke through my melancholy mood and made me wince.

"So, have you thought any more about my offer?" She asked.

I looked up to her smiling brightly. I frowned. Her smile faltered and I saw her eyes drift to my forehead.

"What happened to your head?" She frowned also and lifted a hand to brush away my hair to get a better look. I shied away from her and she dropped her hand.

"Nothing."

But she was persistent.

"And your eyes are so red, you've got such big circles under them and your face is so pale. Are you feeling okay?" Her face was etched with concern.

"I'm feeling fine." I growled. She was really starting to get on my nerves. "Don't you have a boyfriend or something to mollycoddle?" I winced inwardly at my vocabulary. Why did I have to be so good at English? It had been the only subject I liked to do and the only one I actually did homework myself for. Speed had thought I was stupid for truly liking a school subject but I had always thought it was fun using large words to describe my father. It was even more fun when I talked to him in big words and watching his face turn different colors as he tried to figure out what I had just said about him. Of course I always got in trouble for it but I never regretted it. I never used big words to anyone else though, so my sudden outburst startled me.

The hippie however, did not look perturbed at all. She looked slightly taken aback by my spiteful tone but she continued her spiel.

"I do have a boyfriend but I didn't come here to talk about him. I just wanted to know if you had made up your mind yet."

I stood so hastily I knocked over my tray. I hardly noticed. She stood also, setting aside her tray. I frowned.

"Listen," I said, "I don't even know your name. I'm not going to Homecoming with you or with anybody. So why don't you just leave me alone?"

She just blinked at me. "My name is Layla."

My frown deepened. "I don't care if you're name is Jessica Simpson! I'm not going with your group and don't you dare try to convince me otherwise!"

Now her eyes registered a flicker of hurt. "I'm sorry." She said slowly. "I just thought that—"

"What?" Now I was angry. "You just thought that because my father was a jerk I would want to be pitied and be longing for someone to be my friend? Ha! Think again hippie. I don't need friends, I don't need to be pitied and I especially do not need you asking me to Homecoming!"

Tears were filling her wide brown eyes but I just pushed by her roughly. Apparently a bit too rough for I heard her cry out and when I turned to look she was on the ground, nursing a skinned knee. I was contemplating whether or not to go help her up when a fireball hit me in the chest. I staggered back, looking down at my singed shirt then up at the angry pyro standing in front of me. I looked over his shoulder to where Layla was being helped up by Will Stronghold. I looked back at Warren Peace but before I could say anything I was lying on the ground with a bloody lip. I was more surprised than hurt. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me up until I was eye level to him.

"So, you're out of jail for four days and you're already back in your old routine." His voice was low and dangerous.

I tried to defend myself. "No, see it wasn't like that. I was just—"

"Can it." The angry pyro said. "I don't want to hear excuses."

He threw me back to the ground. I reached out for something to grab onto and accidentally grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down with me. He cursed softly in some foreign language that sounded like Chinese and jumped to his feet, jerking me up with him.

"You want to fight? Then fight!" He pushed me away from him and powered up, flames flickering up his arms.

I did not want to get into a fight with him; it had just been an accident. But since he wanted me to . . . My arm shot out and I flipped him onto his back. Just doing that gave me a sense of great satisfaction and suddenly I was eager for more. I was just about to wrap my arms around him and tie his legs together when Principal Powers appeared. My face grew red as she helped Peace back onto his feet. She took one look at my outstretched arms and my singed shirt and said one word.

"Detention."


	6. Will Stronghold and Co Again

_A/N: Okay this is a retelling of Chapter 5 from the group's perspective. Well, mostly Warren's._

**Chapter 6/Will Stronghold and Co.**

When Layla went to find Lash, Will and the rest of the group waited a bit impatiently for her to return. After a while Will could not stand it anymore.

"I'm not going to let her be alone with that creep any longer." He stood abruptly.

Warren stood also. "I'll go with you Stronghold."

Will nodded at Warren vaguely, his thoughts elsewhere. He started towards where Layla had gone. He had seen her leave the cafeteria but he could not see her anywhere in the halls. He started walking to the front of the school where he knew some kids liked to eat. He knew she always felt a need to reach out to people, and he usually supported her when she did, but this was where he drew the line. He did not want her helping Lash; in his mind the kid was unreachable.

Warren had a different opinion. He had thought about it and actually decided that Layla was doing the right thing. He knew how he felt when Layla had reached out to him and he had turned out for the better. Maybe Lash would be the same.

Those thoughts completely disappeared however when he saw the boy push past Layla so hard she fell over. Righteous anger burned through him when he saw the blood on her leg. Lash seemed to hesitate and Warren seized his chance. He clenched his hands and felt the fire ripple up his arms as he threw a fireball at the other boy. Lash staggered back as the ball hit his chest. Warren rushed up and punched Lash in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. Even as he did it, Warren knew he had gone too far. But it was too late to fix that now and he had to stay on the offensive or Lash would get the upper hand.

He quickly grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

"So, you're out of jail four days and you're already back into your old routine." Warren lowered his voice to sound threatening. He was not really intending to do Lash any real harm; he just wanted to get him scared a bit. Apparently it worked for Lash started stuttering all over himself.

"Can it." Warren growled, annoyed. "I don't want to hear excuses."

He threw Lash down, expecting that to be the end of it. But the stupid kid reached out to keep himself from falling and brought Warren down on top of him. Warren cursed softly in Mandarin and got up quickly, flushing with embarrassment. Reaching down he jerked the other boy to his feet.

"You want to fight? Then fight!" Warren was really angry now. He clenched his fists and the fire went all the way up his arms. He started forward but Lash quickly reached out and pulled on his leg, tripping him onto his back. Warren was surprised and for a moment did not do anything. He was wishing someone would intervene right about then and someone did. However that someone was Principal Powers. She helped him to his feet then uttered one word.

"Detention."

Warren sighed but followed without a word. He knew that he deserved it. He glanced over at Lash who also followed, his expression vague. Warren wondered what the other boy was thinking but did not say anything. They arrived in the detention cell and sat down on the plain white desk provided for them. Principal Powers gave a short speech about how Lash should not be fighting considering he had just got out of jail and that Warren should know better by now.

When she left, Warren turned to see if Principal Power's words had had any effect on Lash. To his surprise the boy had his head resting on his arms on the desktop and was fast asleep!


	7. Community Service

_A/N: Back to Lash. :-)_

**Chapter 7/Community Service**

My punishment was, of course, community service. I was to work everyday after school for six weeks at the local elementary school. It was not a superhero school so I was not allowed to use any powers while working. I actually was not that upset about my sentence. Working community service gave me an excuse not to go home right after school. Sarah was getting worse and the nurses said that she should not have visitors every day in order for her to get her rest. However, to say I was excited about working would be lying.

For one thing, I found out I was not the only one working. Warren Peace had community service also. That surprised me as I had figured he was a favorite of Principal Power's and would not get in trouble. Apparently I was wrong. There was also someone else when I got on the bus for my first day of service. Near the front of the bus was the Spanish girl that had saved my life that day I almost fell off the school. My face grew red in memory and I scurried past her.

Settling myself at the very back of the vehicle, I kept quiet the entire way. Warren and the girl spoke in low tones for a while before also falling silent. I assumed it wasn't the day for conversation. Not that I cared; that suited me fine. Even the bus driver did not say anything. I sighed and slouched farther in my seat, this was going to be a long day.

We arrived at the school and the bus driver dropped us off. I found out then that the Spanish girl was just volunteering and that she did this every day. Talk about bizarre! I mean she actually likes working with the little brats. I've never liked kids. Sarah's fine because she's sweet and my sister. All other kids get on my nerves.

Me and Warren followed the Spanish girl to the main office where we got our assignments. Apparently, since she knows the school pretty well, the Spanish girl was given the job of looking out for me and Warren. Just to make sure we didn't sneak off or anything like that I guess. My first task was to pick up all the trash on school grounds. I was given a large garbage bag and a pick and sent on my way. I gritted my teeth and got busy.

After I had been working for a while I felt someone watching me. I turned slowly and noticed a small, scrawny kid behind me. He looked Native American or something with black hair and dark skin, but his eyes were a brilliant blue. So bright I was a bit taken aback. I looked around to see if he was with anyone but there was no one besides him and me. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The boy looked about ten years old, my luck. The tweens were the worst. They were the most disrespectful, rude and annoying ones. I hoped he would not bother me long.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you long, I just wanted to ask you a question."

I started. Had I said that out loud? How did he know I was thinking that? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the boy.

"What?" I asked shortly, wanting to hurry up and get back to work. Picking up trash was better than listening to brats.

"Did you come with Ana Lucia?" He asked, shifting from one small foot to the other.

"Who?" Just as I asked I realized that must be the Spanish girl. So her name was Ana Lucia, not that I cared.

"You know." He said factually.

"How do you know I know?"

"I just do." He shrugged. He stuck out a thin hand for me to shake. "I'm Jacob Whitewater by the way."

I looked down at his hand for a second before reaching out and shaking his small hand abruptly. "Lash."

"That's not your real name."

How did this kid know these things? "No," I replied. "It's not. But that's the name I go by. Now can you please leave me alone? I'm trying to work here." I bent to pick up another piece of trash.

"Can I watch?" This kid wasn't going to give up.

I straightened. "No you cannot watch. I want to do this by myself okay? No distractions, no kids. Understand?" I frowned deeply at him.

"Sure." He said in a light tone. "Whatever."

He stared at me for a few more seconds then ran off. I shook my head and continued with my work. Even as I did however, I could not get the kid out of my head. How did he know I was thinking all those things? Was he some sort of psychic? The more I thought of it the more I told myself I didn't care. This was just a brat kid. Not my concern. I shrugged him off my mind and focused on picking up trash.

I passed Warren Peace and that Spanish girl . . . Ana Lucia several times during the day but we did not speak to each other. Once I thought I saw that Span—Ana Lucia looking at me but when I glanced her way she was talking to a kid over near the swings.

For some reason unbeknownst to me I found myself studying the girl. I still did not think she was that pretty. But she seemed nice enough and I wondered if it would really be that bad to try and get to know her. Then I remembered what I had told Layla and turned away. I really didn't need friends, no matter how nice they seemed. Besides, she was probably annoying smart or something.

"She really is nice you know. You should talk to her."

I jumped then rolled my eyes as I realized who was behind me. I turned upon the small boy, my eyes flashing.

"Why are you following me around? Don't you have something better to do like color or play on the swings?"

He looked at me through those strange bright eyes and hardly blinked. "I'm ten, not five."

"Yeah well, who cares?" I muttered, turning back to the trash.

The boy seemed to study me closely. I wondered vaguely what was going on inside of his head. This kid seemed to know a lot about me and we had only talked a once. I stepped a bit away from him but he followed. I stepped away again, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He stepped forward once more. I turned away from him and reached for a piece of trash. It was a bit too far for me to reach and I was thinking about powering up to stretch but before I could the boy and ran over and picked it up, holding it out to me. I grabbed it quickly, not looking at him.

I continued my with my duties, trying to ignore my little shadow. As I walked back around the school to put the bag in the dumpster, I passed Warren. He looked first at me then the kid and smirked.

"Got yourself a sidekick already, Lash?"

"Shut up." I growled at him, moving by quickly.

I could still hear him chuckling to himself as he walked away and I was seething. I looked down at the boy near me and scowled.

"Can't you tell I don't want you with me?" I asked scornfully.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well?" Getting a reaction from this kid was harder than pulling a boar's tooth.

"I'm staying because I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." I snarled, throwing the bag of garbage into the huge dumpster. I slammed the top down with a loud bang.

"You say you don't, but I know you do."

I did not even respond to that. This kid was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Hey kid," I said, quickly thinking of a way to get rid of him.

"Jacob." He reminded me.

"Yeah, whatever, listen, my job here is done so I'm going to get my new assignment. Could you tell Ana Lucia that? She's kinda like our commanding officer here."

"You're just trying to get rid of me aren't you?"

I sighed inwardly. "Maybe."

The boy gave me a hard calculating look then scampered off. I let out a breath in relief. I took off towards the office to get my next assignment; glad to be rid of the little leech and hoping I would never see him again.


	8. Strange Child

_A/N: Thank you Jaydet, Fantasmarific Amalia, A.E. Hall, Matchbox Dragon, AnnaLesa, SlittleA, and Redgirl44 for reviewing:-) I'm really excited about this plot and I'm glad you all like it._

**Chapter 8/Strange Child**

The next day of community service was worse. This time I had to wash off all the graffiti on the side of the school and then repaint the parts that didn't come off. To make matters even better (notice the sarcasm) Jacob decided to become my personal assistant. As soon as he saw me exit the bus he had run straight for me. He had been much more talkative than yesterday and I couldn't get him to shut up. I think I liked the cryptic Jacob better than the chatterbox one. The kid could talk about anything! I don't even know where he got all those things he said. He talked about his life, his favorite things, his family, on and on and on. To tell the truth I didn't really listen.

Concentrating on the wall, I tried to block out his voice. If he noticed my lack of attention he didn't seem to mind for he kept right on babbling. I rolled my eyes and put a little more weight on a particularly thick section of spray paint. I have to admit whoever vandalized this building did one heck of a job. My arms were starting to ache and I longed to stretch them but knew I would get in deep trouble if I used my powers in public.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve, wincing as my arm brushed against the still tender bruise. When I had told Dad about the community service he did not react like I thought he would. He just narrowed his eyes at me for a few seconds before saying, "I suppose that should get some use out of you." That hurt but I knew better than to say anything. We haven't spoken since then.

"Can I try?"

I was startled out of my stupor by the annoyingly bright voice beside me. I turned and found his face looking expectantly up at me, a big smile on his dark face.

"What?" I asked, a bit confused. "Washing this junk off?"

He nodded, his smile widening.

I handed over a sponge grudgingly and he started scrubbing the wall next to me heartily. I shook my head at his diligence and continued with my own work. After a few minutes of silence, the boy started talking again. I sighed and went back to blocking him out. About an hour passed of this until I was realized that the boy had grown quiet. I glanced at him and noticed his hands by his sides, the water dripping onto the pavement as he stared out across the schoolyard to where a group of kids had gathered.

Jacob's face had turned pale and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly dropped the sponge and ran over to the group. Curiosity filled me and I followed him. As I got closer to the group I realized what was going on.

The kids had formed a circle around two older boys beating up a younger, slighter looking boy. I watched in astonishment as Jacob ran into the circle and started pulling the older boys off of the little one. He got a couple of hard knocks and I could see blood dripping from a busted lip but he kept on trying to break it up. I could only stand there as I saw this small kid try to take on two kids twice his size.

The fight only stopped when Ana Lucia came running in and pulled the boys apart. She took the two bigger ones to the principal's office and asked me to take Jacob and the other boy to the nurse. Glad to have a break from work I consented and led the two boys to the nurse. The other boy was sniveling but Jacob was dry-eyed. He put his arm around the younger boy and stared straight ahead. He did not even look at me.

The nurse looked the boys over and said they were fine aside from a few cuts a bruises. She put some medicine on the boys' wounds and called for the younger boy's mom to pick him up. Jacob asked for his parents not to be called and the nurse complied. As Jacob and I were heading out back to the wall I glanced sideways at him but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know what you're thinking," Jacob said, not looking at me. "You're wondering if I was related to that boy and if I wasn't, why did I try to help him."

I stopped walking so fast I almost fell. Jacob stopped as well, turning slowly to face me. I'm sure my face was pale for he gave me an odd look. I licked my lips nervously.

"How did you know that?" I asked, warily.

Jacob's eyes never left mine as his shoulders went up and down quickly. "Is it true?"

I nodded my head. "I guess. But how did you know that?"

Jacob started walking again. "I did it because he needed help. You don't have to be related to a person to be able to help them. Isn't that what superheroes do? Help people even though they're strangers? Isn't that what sets them apart from the villains?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. The boy had assessed my thoughts exactly. What was with this kid? He always seemed to know what I was thinking and yet, when I ask him how he changes the subject. There was something going on with that kid and I was determined to figure it out. I didn't know how much longer I could stand having answers to my thoughts slapped in my face.


	9. Will Stronghold and Co: The Stake Out

_A/N: Will's group again. This happens right after Warren comes out of detention._

**Chapter 9/Will Stronghold and Co.**

Layla was fuming. She was standing in the middle of the Stronghold's Secret Sanctum and glaring down at Warren Peace who was slouched on the couch next to Will. Ethan, Magenta and Zach had their eyes on their homework, seemingly interested in their work but keeping their attention on what was happening next to them. Magenta was listening so intently she started chewing on her eraser, something she never did saying it made you look like a nerd.

"Why did you have to fight with him? It wasn't his fault!" Layla was angrier than they had ever seen her. "If anything it was my fault. I brought up a subject he did not want to talk about and he was just leaving. It wasn't his fault I fell. You didn't have to attack him!"

The pyro's face remained impassive but Layla's words cut through his heart. He knew what he did was wrong, and hearing her voice confirming it made him feel worse. He ground his jaw back and forth, trying to keep his temper down as Layla continued scolding him.

"I know deep down he's a good kid. I can feel it. We just need to keep reaching out to him. He'll come around, you'll see." Layla turned on her heel and left the Sanctum.

Ethan, Magenta and Zach lifted their heads and watched her go.

"Dude," Zach said slowly.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Once a jerk always a jerk in my opinion." Magenta noticed the bite marks in her eraser and made a face, tossing it to one side.

Ethan adjusted his glasses. "I suppose it's just her personality. She is very sensitive to cases like this. Remember she was the one to reach out to Warren first."

The group nodded simultaneously. Will looked thoughtful.

"Do you think something's going on with Lash that only Layla knows about?"

Magenta shrugged. "Why don't we go find out?"

Zach looked sidelong at his girlfriend. "How?"

"Stake out his house."

Zach gaped at her. "Isn't that like stalking?"

Magenta just smiled.

"It's not bad idea, Purple." Warren said, finally looking up from his intent gaze on the floor.

Will was getting excited. "Yeah! Layla obviously saw something that touched her that day when she was getting donations. Why can't we do the same?"

"Gather donations?" asked Zach, a bit confused.

Magenta punched his arm. He gave a yelp of pain but looked sheepish as he rubbed the sore spot.

Will continued with his idea. "We'll go to his house tomorrow and just see what's up. We don't have to stay all night, just until we get some proof that something's wrong. It couldn't hurt. And we won't be doing anything wrong, just standing outside his house."

"Do we even know where his house is?" Ethan asked.

Will looked disappointed for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I'll just call Layla and ask!" He got out his cellphone and started dialing.

"What will you tell her?" Zach asked.

Will held up a finger, indicating that the phone was ringing. "Yeah hello? Layla? It's me, Will. Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me where Lash's house is at." He listened for a while. "Umm-hmm, that's right. We just want to find out something. No, we won't upset him." Will listened some more before gesturing for a pen and paper. Magenta handed some to him and he started writing something down. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, okay, okay got it. Thanks Layla." Will hung up and turned to the others. "We're all set. Layla thinks Warren's going to apologize for attacking him."

Magenta snorted but Warren said nothing. Ethan stood.

"I guess we should get ready then."

Warren stood also. "Yeah, I guess we should."

000000000

A dark shadow flitted from tree to tree, car to car. It lifted its head then ducked, weaving in and out of the houses. It dropped and rolled rather clumsily, quickly standing back up to look both ways. Pressing its back against the wall of his destination, it beckoned its followers to him.

Magenta rolled her eyes and walked straight down the street to where Zach was hidden against Lash's house. Warren, Will and Ethan followed. It seemed only Zach was acting as if this stake out was a 007 mission impossible event. He was the only one wearing all black with a ski mask.

"Zach, we're not on a CIA mission or anything, we're just going to check up on Lash." Will reminded him.

The boy nodded and pulled off the mask. "Right, sorry." He said ruefully.

The teens moved closer to the front of the house, their ears trained for anything. The only sound that came was the chirping of crickets and the hard breathing of the group. Will noticed an open window on the second floor.

"Hey Magenta, do you think—"

"No, absolutely not." The girl interrupted.

Ethan held up his hand as if he were in school. "I'll go." He offered.

He melted into a puddle and made his way up the side of the house. The others watched as he slid into the window. Several minutes of silence followed until they heard something like a glass breaking. They all jumped involuntarily.

"What was that?" Zach whispered nervously.

"It sounded like something broke." Will whispered back.

"Yeah no kidding." Magenta said, not attempting to keep her voice down.

"Shhh." Warren hissed.

A few more minutes passed before Ethan slide back out and onto the ground before them. When he materialized back into human form his face was pale.

"Let's go." He whispered and made his way back from where they came.

The others exchanged glances and followed. They walked in silence until they were almost to Will's house. Then Zach ran out in front of the shorter boy and planted his feet.

"So dude, what happened?"

Ethan hesitated, looking around at all the faces turned to him expectantly. He sighed.

"Well, it looks like Layla was right again. Lash does need our help."

"What?" The group minus Warren yelled. Then they flinched when they remembered where they were.

Ethan sighed again and slumped his shoulders.

"Lash's father's a drunken abuser."


	10. Learning New Things

**Chapter 10/Learning New Things**

That Spanish girl, Ana Lucia, never ceases to astound me. My fifth day of community service I went to the office to pick up my assignment and she intercepted me. She shoved a large box into my arms and gestured for me to follow her.

"Come with me." She said in that thick Spanish accent. "Your assignment has been changed for today. You're coming with me to the hospital, I need to deliver some care packages."

"Okay . . ." I said slowly. She didn't say anything else but proceeded to lead me back to where we came from, the parking lot, and straight to her car. It was an old clunker of a thing but a car was a car and I wasn't going to walk. I dropped the box into the trunk and got in. She didn't speak to me the entire way to the hospital. She parked and I retrieved the box. She took another one and started towards the doors for the front lobby. When we were right in front of the doors she turned to the right and spoke.

"Buenos tardes Alex." She said.

I turned to see who she was talking to and saw nobody. I faced Ana Lucia and gave her a questioning glance.

"Um, who are you talking to?" I asked.

She turned back to me. "Just Alex."

I looked from her to the empty air beside the building. Suddenly I started to see something. A boy was materializing out of thin air. As soon as he was fully visible I found myself stepping back. The kid was seriously creepy.

His face was really pale and he was wearing all black. He was about fourteen or fifteen years old and even had black makeup around his eyes. A gold ring pierced his lip and he stared at me through dark, vacant eyes. His black hair hung over his face, giving him an ominous look. I was looking at a total Goth kid. It freaked me out and I stepped farther back until I was standing behind Ana Lucia. She turned to me and gave me a funny look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What? Er, nothing." The Goth kid continued to stare at me.

Ana Lucia turned back to the kid. "Did you get enough to eat last night?" She asked.

The kid shook his head slowly, still watching me. I shifted uneasily under his gaze and wished earnestly for us to get going. Ana Lucia had put down her box and opened it. Taking out a small bag, she handed it to him. He grabbed it with eager hands but continued to stare at me.

"I'll see you later okay Alex?" Ana Lucia said as she picked up her box again.

The kid nodded, finally tearing his eyes from me and resting them on her. The smallest hint of a smile flitted across his pale lips before he and his bag promptly disappeared again.

My hands were shaking a bit as me and Ana Lucia entered the hospital. She offered no explanation for what had happened at the door. Finally I just had to ask.

"So who was that kid?" I asked softly.

Ana Lucia glanced at me briefly before turning back to what she was doing which was taking out the care packages and stacking them on the reception counter. She did not speak for a while. When she spoke she did not stop what she was doing.

"His name is Alex. His mother's in ICU. He goes to our school. He's a sophomore."

"How do you know him?"

"Well, I come here every other day to give care packages to the infirm. He was just sitting out there. He was invisible and I tripped over him. He helped me up. The next time I came here he was sitting in the same spot. And the time after that and so on and so forth."

"So he lives at the hospital?"

"Well, in front of it anyway. I've been bringing him food every time I come here for a while now. The nurses take pity on him and give him some food once and a while also."

"Wait, so they know he can turn invisible?"

"No, sometimes he makes himself visible. And he visits his mom every day. He won't leave because there's no one else except his mother to take care of him."

"Oh." I was silent for a moment longer before asking my next question. "Why is he all Goth-like and why did he keep staring at me? And does he ever talk?" Okay, more like next questions.

"Well, he's kinda going through a hard time right now. I don't believe he's really Goth. I'm pretty sure it's a cry for help and attention. I can see how much he's hurting and I suppose that is what he wants people to know. He's never spoken to me and from what I gather he hasn't spoken in a while. And he stared at you because he was analyzing you."

I raised an eyebrow. "He was what?"

"Alex is empathic. He can sense other people's emotions and feelings. He wants to know what you are like on the inside before deciding whether or not to trust you."

"Empathy, huh?"

"Sí. On rare occasions he can even take other people's emotions upon himself. If he tries hard he can also manipulate people's emotions. He has never done it though."

"How do you know so much about him?"

She stopped stacking and turned to look up at me. Her eyes were grave behind her thick glasses. "Because I pay attention."

I blinked and she turned back to her work. We were almost done. I was getting ready to pack up and leave when she stopped me with a question of her own.

"I've noticed Jacob has taken a liking to you."

"Yeah the kid's really getting on my nerves."

"Why?"

"He's just weird. He talks like he knows what I'm thinking."

"Does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Know what you're thinking?"

"I don't know but he's pretty darn accurate."

Ana Lucia looked thoughtful. She looked like she was about to say something but changed her mind. She turned back to her work. "Well, I hope you grow to like him. He really needs a friend."

"Why? He's probably got great friends. A great family too. Little bugger."

Ana Lucia froze and turned slowly to me. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Why do you think he has a great family?"

"Because, he's so nice all the time. He's got to be one of those perfect kinds of kids with the family who loves him so much and takes him to museums and the beach and New York City. He's too nice to be anything else." Even I could hear the bitterness in my voice.

Ana Lucia looked sad. "Lash, Jacob's family is dead. His parents and baby brother died two years ago in a fire that destroyed their entire home. He's in foster care right now."

My mouth dropped only a couple of inches but it felt like it was scraping the floor. My mind was whirring. If Jacob's family were all dead, why did he act so nice all the time? After Mom died I knew I had been a jerk. My life was terrible and I wasn't nice to people. It didn't seem this Alex kid was either. What made Jacob so special? How could he be so nice and caring after his family died like that?

Before I could say anything, Ana Lucia had placed the empty boxes in my arms and was leading me back through the front door. She reached out and seemingly squeezed Alex's shoulder although I didn't see anyone. Just as we were getting in the car I realized I had not taken the opportunity while we were in the hospital to visit Sarah. It was too late now to ask if we could go back. Ana Lucia would ask questions and I couldn't afford that. I made a mental note to visit her the next day.

As we were driving back to the school I thought over what I had learned about Alex and Jacob. Two boys who were going through tough times yet reacting totally different. Somewhere deep inside of me I wished I could be more like Jacob. He seemed so full of life despite the fact he was a foster kid and his parents were dead. I decided to ask him about it the next time I saw him.


	11. Save the Citizen

**Chapter 11/Save the Citizen**

Dad was pretty angry when I got home that night. Apparently he had been waiting for me to get home to cook him some dinner. He hadn't eaten and was crabby. The first thing he did when I walked through the front door was sock me one right in the face. I could feel a black eye forming immediately and covered it with a hand as I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I asked and got another slap for my insolence.

"Don't talk back to me! You were supposed to make my dinner!" He was really fuming.

"I was?" I said, confused. Big mistake. His face turned livid. The next fist came so hard I fell against the wall. He glowered down at me.

"Get cooking, now."

He left. I got slowly up off the floor, rubbing my cheek. I quickly made his dinner and retreated to my room, not eating anything myself. For some strange reason I had lost my appetite. Ha, ha. I went straight to bed, careful not to sleep the left side of my face. I drifted into a restless sleep soon after.

0000000

The next day the left side of my face had turned a lovely shade of a purplish-greenish blue. My eye was half-swollen shut and I could barely see out of it. I tried styling my hair differently to cover it but it was no use. My hair was too short to cover it all and it looked strange with my hair plastered against my face. I sighed and washed my face carefully. I slowly put my shirt on, being careful not to let the collar touch my face. Quickly putting on the rest of my "uniform," I cautiously went downstairs to find my father already gone for work. I breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing a bit as I went about making myself breakfast.

The bus arrived right on time and I was waiting for it. I braced myself for the stares and whispers and blocked them out of my head when they started coming. I went all the way to the back of the bus and sat down hard in my usual spot. The others eventually seemed to forget about me and returned to their conversations. I saw a movement beside me and almost jumped out of my seat as Alex materialized in the seat next to me. I frowned at him but he just stared at me. His usually vacant eyes seemed fixed on the colorful side of my face. I thought I saw something flicker in those eyes. What was that? Pity? Understanding? I did not want to try to figure it out. I faced the front and ignored him the rest of the way to Sky High.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, that is up until P.E. Wouldn't you know it I got picked for Save the Citizen paired up with Warren Peace and facing Layla and Alex. To say I was surprised that Alex was participating in gym class would be a huge understatement. I had never even seen the kid until the other day and now I was suddenly seeing him everywhere. I wonder if he was making himself visible for my benefit. I was also surprised when Layla and Alex picked villains. Layla usually picked heroes mostly because she disliked using her powers for violence. I have never been a hero in Save the Citizen before. I could tell this was going to be an experience I would never forget.

When I first walked into the circle, I saw Layla's eyes travel immediately to the left side of my face. Her eyes filled with tears and I was a bit taken aback. What did she care if my stupid excuse for a father beat me? I knew she knew it was him that did it for she took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop her, my expression angry. She retreated back to her place next to Alex whose unbroken stare was starting to creep me out. I turned to the pyro beside me but he did not meet my gaze.

Coach Boomer held up his stopwatch. "Lash, Hothead, you know the rules. You have three minutes to immobilize your villains. You, Goth-kid." Alex turned his vacant gaze onto the gym teacher. "Only one power." Alex didn't respond but turned back to stare at me. I saw his eyes flit over to Warren Peace for a few seconds before turning back to me. I guess he was "analyzing" his emotions too. I wondered briefly what he might be thinking but before I could get far on that tack, the bell sounded and Boomer shouted at us to begin.

The first thing that happened was I got a sudden wave of different emotions. I felt angry, then sad, then happy, then depressed. These changes came so fast my head was whirling trying to keep up. I was very confused and my head started to hurt. I turned to Warren, wondering what was happening. He seemed confused as well. I suddenly got the feeling that I was bored and did not want to do this anymore. I started to walk towards the door of the ring then stopped as I noticed Warren doing the same. He stopped too and turned back, throwing a fire ball at Alex. The Goth kid jumped aside and the bored emotion stopped. I realized then what had happened. Alex was making me and Warren feel those emotions. Pretty clever; although I wasn't about to congratulate him on that now.

Warren kept a steady volley of fire balls going at Alex, stopping the boy from concentrating on twisting our emotions. That left me facing Layla. She had a pained look on her face, as if she was reluctant to do anything to me. A flower that she had placed in her hair started growing to an enormous size. Vines slithered out of the stalk and started towards me. They went slowly, almost hesitantly it seemed. I stood still, wondering what she intended to do. The vines started curling around my leg then stopped. I braced myself for the sharp tug and the hard fall following, but it never came.

I looked up and saw a battle going on behind the hippie's soft brown eyes. She obviously couldn't decide whether to let me go or to take me down. Before she could choose which way to go, I had untangled myself from her vines and stood free a bit to her side. I stretched my arm out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her towards me roughly I placed my mouth close to her ear. She was too startled to pull away.

"Don't go soft on me just because you know my dad beat me up." I hissed. "Stop acting like you care and play the villain."

I pushed her away and she fell backwards, hitting the back of her head against the wall behind her. She was a bit dazed and I seized my chance. With Warren still distracting Alex, I ran over to the citizen and stretched my arms to get it down. My fingers were just about to grab the rope when a vine came out of nowhere and knocked me on my back. I glared out of my good eye at Layla who stood above me, smiling a bit apologetically. The vines wrapped around my arms and legs until I was tied up in a cocoon of green leafy plants.

I called out for Warren and he glowered at me a bit as he came to burn off the plants. He looked like he might incinerate me instead. I frowned. It wasn't my fault Layla turned rogue. He was just powering up to burn the vines when he suddenly stopped. His face twisted strangely as if he were trying to hold back some emotion. Suddenly he started laughing. I was shocked. Layla even looked startled. I looked past the chortling pyro to gaze at Alex. A small smile hovered about his pale lips.

I looked up towards the clock and sighed in dejection. We had only twenty seconds left. Warren was still laughing so hard he could not catch his breath. The countdown started. For once in my life I felt a pang of regret as the citizen lowered towards the spinning blades. The student body started shouting the numbers as the decreased.

"Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Everyone cheered as the citizen's plastic body got ravaged to pieces. A sight that used to give me pride now disgusted me. The vines retreated and the colossal flower shrunk back into Layla's hair. Warren stopped laughing and looked confused. Layla held out a hand to help me up but I ignored it, getting up myself. I looked around for Alex but he had disappeared. Layla approached my side.

"Lash," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

I turned to frown at her. "What for? You were the villains, you did your job."

I saw her eyes shift to the swollen half of my face. She lifted a hand to brush my hair away, apparently to get a closer look. I shied away from her fingers and she froze. Her arm slowly lowered as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." She said.

My eyes followed her as she turned and fled. I watched her run into her boyfriend's arms. From my perspective it looked like she was crying. Stronghold patted her back and glared at me. I suddenly was very confused. What had I done? She was the one who decided to get all sentimental. I turned on my heel and stalked out of the gym, brushing past the purple girl who had been heading to join her friends.

"Watch where you're going Stretch." She half-growled at me.

I stopped and faced her. "Are you talking to me?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Do you see someone else with rubber band powers?" She said sarcastically.

"Why are you talking to me?" As far as I knew, she had never spoken to me in her life and that wasn't the first time I had bumped into her.

"Do I need your permission to talk to you?"

Her cynical tone was getting on my nerves so I just shrugged it off and left.

The next period was lunch. I figured after Save the Citizen Layla would not want to reach out to me so I sat inside to eat. I was not expecting my table to be flooded with Stronghold's group as soon as I sat down. They were all talking among themselves and didn't notice the frown I gave them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at Layla.

The hippie lowered her head and did not meet my gaze. The lightbulb kid offered an explanation.

"Well, Layla has been on our case about trying to reach out to you and now that we know your dad beats you it's a bit easier, you know?"

I could feel the blood draining from the right side of my face. The purple girl glared at her boyfriend and gave him a hard punch in the arm. The boy yelped and looked a bit confused.

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm and scowling a bit.

His girl friend tilted her head in my direction and I guess the look on my face told him his mistake. Layla looked mortified. The boy had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh." He said, a bit ruefully.

I stood quickly, my face flushed. "I've got to go." I muttered.

Layla stood as well. "Lash, wait!" She said.

I turned to her viciously. "Look, since you obviously enjoy speaking about my home life behind my back, there's no need for me to be here is there?"

Layla hurried around the table to get to me. She laid a hand on my arm, I jerked away.

"Lash, I promise you, I didn't tell them anything!"

"Then how do they know?" I said bitterly. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Tell me Layla, how do they know?" I choked on the last word. I shook my head, trying to clear my eyes that were filling with tears against my will.

Layla looked fretful. "I don't know." She whispered.

I dropped my hands. "Stay the heck out of my life." I hissed at her. "Do you think I care what you all think? Do you think I care? It doesn't matter what you think. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, nothing changes!" I turned to the kids who were starting to glance over at us. "Does anyone else want to do an exposé on my life?" I shouted at them. They looked away quickly.

I stretched out my arm and knocked my tray to the ground. Food splattered everywhere. Layla's eyes widened.

"Lash, please!" She said.

"Stay away from me Layla." I growled at her. "I never want to see you come near me again."

That said, I stormed out of the cafeteria.


	12. Will Stronghold and Co: Their Thoughts

_A/N: Will's group's reactions to what happened in the cafeteria._

**Chapter 12/Will Stronghold and Co. **

**Layla's POV**:

Right after Lash left I started crying softly. Will came over and put his arm around me. The rest of the group followed as he led me out of the cafeteria and out onto the school grounds. We sat down at a table outside and I continued to cry. I felt terrible. I had just wanted to help Lash and it had all exploded in my face. The main question on my mind was how did everyone else know about Lash's dad? I hadn't told anyone. After my sobs had subsided I lifted my head and looked Will in the eye.

"Will," I asked. "How did you all know?"

----

**Magenta's POV**:

When Lash first started dissing Layla I was thinking: "What is his problem?" Of course, Zach did have to mention that we knew about his dad like the blockhead he is. If I didn't like him so much I would have seriously hurt him. I actually started feeling a bit sorry for the guy. His face was seriously messed up and it made me feel a bit sick knowing that his own father did that to him. My parents were a little whacked out, but at least I knew that they love me. I wondered where Lash's mom was. She obviously didn't live in the house since Ethan didn't see any signs of her. When Layla started crying I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She seemed really upset. I walked silently with the group outside. Once we sat down, Layla asked the question I knew she was going to ask.

"Will," she said. "How did you all know?"

I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly not so proud of my little scheme to stake out Lash's house. I watched Will from underneath my eyelashes, waiting for him to spill the beans.

----

**Ethan's POV**:

I could understand how Lash was feeling, in a manner of speaking. I have never been in that sort of situation before but I never told the others what I had seen the night of the stake out.

_I had slid into Lash's room and across the floor. I stayed in my liquid form the entire time. I slipped down the stairs to where I could hear voices. I was appalled at what I saw. Lash's dad was drinking beer and smoking a cigarette in front of the television. The man was disgusting! He had crumbs of his dinner in his two-week-old beard and had a potbelly any pig would be glad to have. Lash had been sitting on the floor next to him. When the dad wanted to change the channels, even though he had a remote right next to him, he would make Lash stretch out his arm and do it manually. I knew it was late and could tell Lash was getting tired._

"_Can't I go to bed now, Dad?" Lash had asked._

_The fat man gave Lash a glare that would curdle milk. I could actually see Lash flinch and retreat into himself. I felt really bad for him but it's not like I could do anything about it. A few more minutes passed. Lash's dad spoke to Lash without looking at him._

"_Change the channel."_

_Lash didn't respond. I looked closer and saw that he was asleep. Lash's dad noticed too. I winced as I saw him pick up his beer bottle and throw it at his son's head. It broke against his skull and knocked the boy over. Blood ran thickly from a cut under his hair. He was wide-awake now. He covered the wound with a hand and changed the channel. That was when I scurried away._

As I watched Lash's angry eyes fill with tears I felt a pang in my chest. I had to look down at my food to keep from crying myself. I sniffed a bit and Zach gave me a strange look. I waved him off and pretended I was fine. I followed the somber group outside. I sat dejectedly at the table and placed my chin in my hands, staring into space. Layla's question brought me down to earth.

"Will," she said. "How did you all know?"

I flushed and glanced at Magenta. She seemed like she felt a bit sheepish, I know I did. I shifted uncomfortably and waited for Will's answer.

----

**Zach POV**:

Okay, I was really confused and I had no idea what was going on. Why did Layla start crying? Why did Lash get so angry? Why were we all going outside? And why was the cafeteria not serving any puddings for desert? Okay I wasn't really thinking that last one but it did pass through my head once or twice. A while after we sat down Layla stopped crying and looked at Will.

"Will," she said. "How did you all know?"

My first question was, "How do we know what?" But I kept my mouth shut. My arm still throbbed from when Magenta hit me.

---

**Warren POV**:

Now, I'm not one to get sentimental, especially not in public, but Lash's situation was getting to me. Being part of a family with a crappy father was something I understood well. Lash was being a jerk about it but I knew I shouldn't be the one to talk. At least my father had not been abusive and was already in jail for his crimes. Just having an abusive father doesn't make what Lash did to Ethan and all those sidekicks before right, but I could see where he was coming from. He was hurting, and I knew why. I suddenly felt bad about sneaking over to his house in the middle of the night to spy on him. That wasn't right either and now we were paying for it.

I kept my face impassive but one could say I looked more menacing than usual. I kept my eyes on Will, waiting for him to respond to Layla's question.

"Will," she had said. "How did you all know?"

I could see the question made him uncomfortable, but I didn't speak. She had asked him after all, not me.

----

**Will POV**:

Okay, I was really angry at Lash for making my girlfriend cry, but I was not expecting to answer the hardest question since Mr. Medulla's midterm for the Mad Science Lab. I couldn't speak for a moment and looked around for some help. Everyone seemed to be avoiding my gaze except for Warren but he didn't offer to step up and say anything. I was tempted to shift the blame onto Magenta, since it had been her idea to go on the stake out in the first place. But I knew that would not be very nice.

I sighed. "We know because we saw it. Well, Ethan saw it anyway. We went to his house to see why you wanted us to be so nice to him. Ethan powered up and snuck into the house. He told us Lash's dad was a drunken abuser so we all guessed, when we saw Lash's banged up face, that his dad had done that to him." I lowered my head. "I guess we were right."

----

Layla looked horrified. Her mouth opened and closed a bit before she figured out what to say. "I can't believe you would do something like that, Will!" She said, a bit angrily. She dropped her head into her arms which she laid across the table. "Now Lash hates me and I won't be able to do anything to help him."

Will placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her awkwardly. "It's okay Layla. We'll apologize to Lash. Right guys?"

He looked over at the others. They hesitated for a moment. Warren then nodded slowly. The others followed suit until they were all matching bobble-heads. Layla looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. A small smile crossed over her lips, but it disappeared soon after it came and she sighed.

"I'd come with you, but he hates me now. He told me to stay away and I think he meant it."

Will put his arm around her. "We'll give him a couple of days to calm down. Then we'll go and apologize. How does that sound?"

Layla nodded her head and it was settled. The group was going to apologize.


	13. Jacob's Secret

_A/N: And back to Lash :-P_

**Chapter 13/Jacob's Secret**

Ana Lucia didn't have a run to the hospital today. That was fine with me. What I thought was strange was that she did not comment on my face. She didn't even seem to notice it. For some reason that bothered me a bit and I assumed that was because after all the attention I was getting from Layla, getting little or no attention from Ana Lucia seemed out of the ordinary. I tried not to make a big deal about it. I did not want to appear like I was begging for someone to notice me.

Warren didn't bother me at all that day. He actually seemed a little sheepish. Well, as sheepish as Warren Peace could be. He avoided me all day, but I didn't mind. I just turned my mind on my work and tried to ignore my small shadow that accompanied me on all my duties. He sat beside me as I pumped up the gym's basketballs. He offered to help but one look at his skinny arms told me he wouldn't last very long pushing the heavy pump up and down for a couple of hours. He did not seem very upset that I declined and just sat with me on the gym benches, swinging his legs and chattering on about an English project he was working on.

I disregarded him as usual until he said something that stayed my hand on the pump and made me jerk up my head to look at him.

"What did you say?" I asked, quietly.

Jacob fixed his brilliant blue eyes on the left side of my face. "I said, do you hate him for hitting you?"

I tried to turn back to my work. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

Jacob stopped swinging his legs. "Do you hate your dad for abusing you? Do you hate him for not caring about your sister?"

I froze. I lifted my eyes to his, trying to tell if he was playing a joke on me. His face was deadly serious. My face paled.

"How do you know about my dad?" I asked, hoarsely. This was too much. First Stronghold and his hero-complex group find out and now Jacob knows too? I stared hard at the boy and was surprised to see him break eye contact first.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He went to turn away but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. I turned him back to face me. Dropping the pump and ball, I put my other hand on his shoulder and bent to look into his face.

"Jacob," I said, my voice stern. "Look me in the face and don't you dare change the subject. How do you know?"

The slight boy hesitated, not meeting my gaze. I shook him slightly. "Did Warren Peace tell you? Did Ana Lucia tell you? Who told you?"

He shook his head until his hair swished back and forth against his forehead. "No one told me." He said.

"Then how do you know?" I shouted, shaking him again. He looked a bit frightened.

"I can't tell you." He said, a bit frantically. "My foster parents told me never to tell anyone."

"I don't care what your foster parents told you. Tell me how you know! You always know exactly what I'm thinking, everything about me you know. How do you know?"

"Because I can hear it in your head!" The boy blurted out, his eyes wide.

I froze. Slowly dropping my hands I straightened, looking down at him. Tears had popped on onto his cheeks and I sat down hard on the bench. Jacob approached me cautiously.

"Lash?" He said, timidly.

I could only stare straight ahead. Realization was dawning on me. Jacob was a telepath. Obviously he did not know he was one, but that's what made him an even bigger threat. He did not know how control his powers. He could hear every thought anyone ever had. He could hear every thought I ever had. This was too much for me to handle.

"Lash?" Jacob reached out a hand to touch me but I jerked away and stood quickly.

"You know what? I've got to go. You probably don't need to ask why."

I knew it was no use hiding my powers from Jacob since he probably knew about it already. I stretched my leg and took a giant step out of the gym and away from the small voice calling my name.

Running the rest of the way out of the school, I did not look where I was going and bowled over Ana Lucia just as she was coming inside. Her glasses went flying off her face, skidding a bit before coming to rest about 6 feet away from us. I found myself on top of her and jumped up swiftly, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Ana Lucia did not seem that ruffled. She stood slowly, holding her hand out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"My glasses please." She said, looking a bit past me.

"Oh," I murmured, realizing she couldn't see without them.

I resisted the urge to stretch my arm to pick them up out there in the open and walked over to them. I picked them up and was about to put them in her hand but noticed they had gotten really dirty in the fall. For some reason unknown to me I pulled out my shirt and wiped them clean. I then gave them back to Ana Lucia. She obviously had not seen me clean them and she started to when I said,

"I already cleaned them for you."

She looked up with a jerk and blinked at me.

"Oh. Gracias."

I was taken aback at how pretty her eyes were. They were wide and a deep chocolate brown, surrounded by thick, long eyelashes. They completely changed her face and made her look almost beautiful. I guessed I had never really seen them because of her thick glasses. She slipped them back on and broke the illusion. The dorky looking Ana Lucia was back. But something of the other Ana Lucia shone through even then. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. She must have realized I was staring for she frowned slightly.

"What, do I have something on my face?" She asked.

I blushed and looked away. "No, sorry. You're face is fine."

She just blinked again and straightened her shirt. Looking up at me she crossed her arms and frowned again.

"Why were you running?" She asked.

I looked about furtively before grabbing her elbow and pulling her into a secluded corner of the schoolyard. As soon as we stopped she pulled her arm away rather roughly and her frown deepened.

"Have you gone loco? What are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something." I whispered.

"What?"

"It's about Jacob."

"What? That he's a telepath?"

I started. "You knew?"

"Of course. I figured it out a while ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why not? I wanted you to get to know him as a person, not a freak."

"I don't think he's a freak."

"Then why are you running from him?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I shut it and clenched my teeth. "I'm not running from him."

Ana Lucia just gave me a look. When I couldn't find anything else to say, she left. I did not leave the corner for a while, trying to gather my thoughts. I did not want to go back to Jacob and have all my thoughts read. The idea creeped me out. I groaned and leaned my forehead against the wall of the school. I didn't know what to do. I knew I had hurt the kid's feelings but I didn't really care. I just hoped that from now on he would leave me alone. My thoughts belonged only to me. I didn't want someone else knowing what I was thinking. It wasn't right. I pushed away from the wall and went back into the gym. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I sat down with a sigh and finished pumping up the basketballs.

000000

Since I hadn't seen Sarah in a long time, I decided I would visit her. When I got to the hospital, I had completely forgotten about Alex and he almost scared me half to death. He materialized right in front of me and I almost knocked him over.

"Alex!" I growled. "Can't you see I'm walking here?"

The Goth kid just blinked at me. I shook my head and moved to push past him.

"You're like my brother." He said, completely catching me off guard.

I turned back and scrutinized him. "I thought you didn't talk." I said suspiciously.

"He had the same emotions as you." The kid continued. His eyes were staring straight into mine and it unnerved me. I shifted my eyes until I was looking over his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. "Anger. Hate." He narrowed his eyes, squinting at me. "Fear."

I started. "I'm not afraid." I said defensively.

His dark eyes darted over to my bruised cheek and black eye. "I don't know why, but I know you are. You're like my brother."

"Really. Is your brother tall and handsome like me?" I asked, not hiding my sarcasm.

A flicker of something akin to sadness passed briefly over Alex's face.

"He's dead."

That caught me off guard. I could only stare for a few seconds. Alex lifted his arm and started rolling up the long sleeve. My eyes glanced down and my mouth dropped slightly at the sight of a long, jagged scar running up the pale forearm.

"Our dad was abusive." Alex said, his voice monotone. "David couldn't take it anymore and took a gun to his head. He was only eighteen."

A chill ran through me. My dad was a jerk and a drunk, but he had never left lasting scars on me. My stomach started feeling funny and I had to look away. Alex let the sleeve fall back into place.

"Where's your dad now?" I asked, my voice catching slightly.

Alex shrugged. "Canada or someplace. He left Mom for some supermodel. I haven't seen him in four years." His eyes went vacant once more and turned to the ground. "That was right after David died."

I shook my head slightly. "Well, I'm not suicidal." I stated.

Alex looked up and squinted at me. Then he shook his head. "No. No you're not. Not yet."

My stomach flip-flopped. I had to get away from this kid. I pushed past him and started for the doors.

"You need to face your fears, Lash." I heard Alex say behind me. "Or else you'll never be free."

"You should be the one to talk." I muttered under my breath as I opened the doors with a jerk and entered the building. That kid was off his rocker. There he was talking to me about being free yet he was the one wasting his life in front of a hospital. That kid was a freak. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost walked right passed Sarah's room. I entered it and stopped short. The bed was empty.

I hurried outside and flagged down the first nurse I saw.

"Where's Sarah Silbernagle? She was right here in this room."

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm her older brother."

"She was moved to ICU. They had to do a delicate operation on her yesterday and she's still recovering."

"WHAT?"

I ran down to the reference desk and demanded they tell me where Sarah was. They directed me to the Intensive Care Unit and I searched the doors for her name. I was fuming that I didn't know about the operation. I knew they must have called my house and Dad must have answered. I felt my anger rise up against him. Why didn't he tell me? I finally found the door. _Silbernagle_ sat next to _Newton_ on the gold plaque next to the door. I opened it carefully and breathed a sigh of relief to see her little body under the white sheets. She turned her head to me and her eyes lit up brightly.

"Stanley!" She cried weakly.

I rushed over to her and buried my face in her neck. Her small fingers gripped my hair tightly. We stayed like that for a long time. When we finally pulled apart there were tears in both of our eyes. She traced a thin finger along my swollen cheek.

"Does it hurt very much Stanley?" She asked softly.

I shook my head, swallowing hard. "No, sweetheart. Not very much."

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. I could tell she was exhausted. Her hair was gone again and it made her face look smaller. I reached over and tugged the lobe of her ear gently.

"Hey, you want to hear a story?" I asked tenderly.

She nodded her head, her eyes still closed. And so I began.


	14. Margaret and Alex Newton

**Chapter 14/Margaret and Alex Newton**

The next day my face hurt even worse. The swelling had gone down some but it was tenderer and even the slightest touch made me yelp with pain. I could only splash some water on it when I washed my face. It stung terribly but I wasn't about to let that stop me from going to school. Dad had a day off of work and was going to be at the house all day.

I hurried to school and managed to make it through the day without bumping into Stronghold's group or Ana Lucia. Something unusual did happen during the second to last period. A man from the Bureau for Superhero Assistance entered the Mad Science Lab.

"Is there a Stanley Silbernagle here?" He asked in a loud voice.

My face turned deep red as Mr. Medulla lifted a hand and pointed right at me.

"There he is. Is there something you want with him?"

"I just need to take him over to the hospital. There's an emergency."

I stood quickly. My embarrassment at everyone knowing my real name fading and being replaced with fear for Sarah. I grabbed my bag and pushed past the snickering students to follow the dude from the Bureau outside of the classroom. I had long legs but the guy was walking so fast I had to stretch my legs to keep up with him.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with Sarah?"

"You're sister is fine." The man said, taking a sharp corner.

"Then why are you taking me to the hospital?"

"Because Margaret Newton just died."

I slowed my steps but the guy kept walking so I stretched until I was next to him. "Who?"

"Margaret Newton. She was in ICU. She is a retired superhero."

"What does this have to do with me?"

We were outside now and he led me to a very nice black BMW. He opened the door on the passenger's side.

"Get in." He said.

I stood still. "Why do I need to go to the hospital for someone I don't even know?"

"Her son Alex told us to get you. We assumed you two were friends. Now get in."

I was too stunned to disobey. I sat down hard. Alex's mom died? And he wanted me to come see him? I couldn't figure it out so I stayed quiet and waited for us to get to the hospital. The BMW was a specially made kind that could fly like the school buses. It would have been really cool but I was too preoccupied trying to figure out why Alex had sent for me.

When we arrived at the hospital I was surprised when the Bureau dude led me right to Sarah's room. Outside in a waiting area directly across from the room, were Alex and Ana Lucia. Ana Lucia was crying and Alex was staring at the floor. He looked worse than usual. His face was paler than normal (if that was possible, he was really pale to begin with) and he was fiddling with his lip ring in an anxious manner. Ana Lucia looked up and rushed towards me as I came into sight of them.

She reached to grab my arm but I pulled away slightly. She dropped her hand but didn't back away.

"Lash, I see you got Alex message. Please talk to him."

I looked over her shoulder to the gloomy boy. He lifted his head and looked at me. Seeing my frown he jerked his eyes back down. This concerned me a bit. Alex wasn't one to seem jumpy and shy. Then I remembered that he had just lost his mother. I felt my throat constrict as I thought of my own mom. She had died four years ago but thinking about her made my chest ache.

I knew I had better get this over with so I pushed past Ana Lucia and approached Alex. Grabbing his arm I pulled him away from the others.

"What were you thinking, sending for me? Did you know that because of you the whole school knows my real name?"

For once in his life Alex looked hurt. He did not seem to be trying to hide his emotions. "I-I-I thought you might help me get through this. Since your mother died too."

My face paled. I shook him roughly. "How do you know about my mother?"

Alex's dark eyes looked frightened. "Your sister told me."

I dropped Alex's arm and stormed into Sarah's room which was right across from us. She looked surprised to see me.

"Stanley?" She said softly, struggling to sit up. "What are you doing here so soon?"

I sat beside her. "How do you know Alex?"

"His mother was my roommate. When he came to visit her he talked to me. I like him. He's funny."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Funny? Alex funny?"

"Yeah. He tells me stories and gave me this giraffe." She held up a stuffed giraffe. "He said it was his brothers. I called him Stanley." She looked up at me which wide innocent eyes.

"Did you tell him my real name?"

She nodded.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. Great. Now this Goth kid knew all about me. That was just what I needed.

"Are you okay, Stanley?"

"I don't want you talking with Alex ever again."

She looked surprised. "Why?"

"Just don't!"

"Stanley, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

I stood quickly. "Why does everyone thing there's something wrong with me? Why does everyone have to investigate my life? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" I was shouting and flinging my arms wildly.

Sarah looked a bit alarmed. "Because we care about you, Stanley."

"Yeah, well, I wish they'd just mind their own business. I'll see you later."

I left. When I came back to Alex I glared down at him angrily. "Look," I growled. "Just because my mom died doesn't mean I have to care a whit about yours. So she died, so what? People die every day! Do you have to get so upset about it? I'm not some sort of counselor so leave me alone!"

Alex took two or three steps back, his eyes filling with tears. I just stomped away.

I had just gotten outside when I felt a hand on my arm turning me around. Before I could see who it was a palm shot out and slapped me on the left side of my face. I yelped in pain and tears gathered in my eyes. I looked down and saw Ana Lucia's face scowling up at me.

"What was that for?" I cried.

"For what you said to Alex. How could you be so cruel and heartless? The kid just lost his mother for heaven's sake! Couldn't you have been a bit kinder to him?" She started rambling on in Spanish and although I couldn't understand her, I knew she was very angry.

"Why should I care about what happens to Alex?" I asked, turning around to leave.

She ran in front of me and held out a hand. It hit my chest and stopped me. "I'll tell you why. You think we're being trained to be heroes just so we can think about ourselves? That's not what heroes do, Lash. They help people. That's what makes them different than the villains."

I started a bit. Where had I heard those words before? I shook my head to clear it and walked around the girl.

"Yeah well, whatever." I muttered.

As I walked down into the parking lot, I could hear Ana Lucia's angry voice hit my back like a machete.

"You know what, Lash? I think you'd make a better villain than a hero."

I did not retaliate. I couldn't see how I could have ever thought her attractive. I tried to keep her voice from hitting any nerve but I had to admit that it hurt. I didn't want to be a villain, not exactly. I just wanted to finish high school. If that was Sky High then so be it. I wasn't sure I was ready to go out and save the world. I wasn't sure I wanted to.

I realized that I had left the Bureau dude in the hospital. Well, I wasn't about to go back there. I started walking home. I drew inward and did not say anything to anybody, or even look up. My face had stopped throbbing and I forgot about it. I stared at the ground and when I crossed the street I did not wait for the crossing light to turn green and got hit by a car.

The car hadn't been going very fast so I just fell against the hood and slid to the ground. I wasn't hurt. I could still hear the horn in my head. As I sat up a familiar and unwanted voice broke through the roaring in my ear.

"Lash! Lash, are you okay?"

I felt a small hand tugging mine and looked up into the bright blue eyes of Jacob. I groaned and flopped down on the asphalt.

"Ahhhhh, just let me die." I said.

Jacob giggled. "You're not going to die. You're not even hurt. Here, let me help you up."

He struggled a bit before I relented and got up. He brushed off my clothes, ignoring my protests, then pointed to the car that had just hit me. "My foster parents," he said.

A tall blonde women and her heavy-set husband clambered out of the car and rushed to me.

"Are you okay?" The women asked. "What do you think you were doing, crazy young man? You could have been seriously injured."

"He's fine Karen." Jacob said, smiling up at her.

She blinked down at him. "Yes, of course." She turned back to me. "Do you need a ride somewhere? Perhaps the hospital?"

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. She gave me a queer look. "I mean no thank you. I can just walk home."

"But that's what you were doing before and look what happened." Jacob said. "You'd better let us take you."

"I don't want—"

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all!" Jacob interrupted me. I glared down at him but he just looked at me innocently.

I growled my consent and got into the car. I had to pull my long legs almost up to my chest to fit in the small thing. Jacob sat beside me and grinned. I ignored him.

"Hey!" He said suddenly. "What happened to your face?"

"You know what happened to it." I said irritably as the car started again. I gave the man the directions to my house and tried to relax.

"No, I mean 'what happened to it since then?'"

"Nothing."

"It's not swollen anymore."

"What?" I lifted a hand to my face and touched the left side of my face.

"It looks normal." Jacob said.

It was true. My face was as smooth as it had ever been. It didn't even hurt. My eye was perfect and when I peeked into the rearview mirror I saw I had my handsome face back. What had happened?

"Did you do something?" I asked Jacob, suspiciously.

He held up his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything. I can only read minds, not heal wounds."

Huh. That was interesting. The last thing I remembered that concerned my face was Ana Lucia slapping it. Wait a second . . . Ana Lucia. I didn't know what her power was. She had never told me. Could it be . . .? Nah. It couldn't be. Besides, why would she want to do that for me after what I had said to Alex? I knew that if I wanted to know the answer I would have to talk to her. And that was something that was _not_ on the top of my to-do list.


	15. Will Stronghold and Co: At the Hospital

_A/N: I think you guys are getting the idea. Two chapters of Lash then Will's group, two chapters of Lash then Will's group, etc. etc. etc. :-P_

**Chapter 15/Will Stronghold and Co.**

As the whispering and snickering continued, and Lash left the classroom with the man from the Bureau for Superhero Assistance, Will leaned over to Layla and gave his own contribution to the disruption.

"His name is Stanley Silbernagle? No wonder he goes by 'Lash.'"

Layla made a face at her boyfriend but did not speak. True it was a terrible name, but she did not feel it was right to laugh about it. She felt a bit concerned for Lash. The man said something about the hospital. Was his dad hurt? She wished she knew what was going on.

Right after school, Layla convinced the gang to go with her to the hospital to see what had happened with Lash. They went reluctantly. They knew this was the day they were going to have to apologize to Lash, and they were not looking forward to it. When they walked into the waiting area, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Alex sat in a chair right across from them. His face was in his hands and Ana Lucia was sitting next to him, her hand on his back. Layla pushed to the front and approached the lone figure cautiously.

"Alex?" She asked. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She reached out and touched the boy's quivering shoulder. The face she saw when he looked up twisted her heart deep within her chest. His face was deathly pale. Black rivulets ran down his cheeks as the tears from his eyes smudged the dark eyeliner. His black hair hung down onto his face and his eyes were murky pools, bleak and full of pain. Layla knelt in front of him as the others behind her shifted uneasily on their feet.

"Alex, what is wrong?"

The boy did not answer her but returned his gaze to the ground. Layla's voice lacked its usual cheerfulness as she turned to Ana Lucia.

"Ana?" She asked.

Ana Lucia sighed wearily. "Alex's mother died this morning."

Layla gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked from Alex to the group. The group exchanged glances. They did not know Alex at all, at least, not very well. They did not know what to say. Layla grasped the boy's arm.

"Oh Alex. I'm so sorry."

The boy just nodded vaguely. He did not say anything, but Layla knew he was in a lot of pain.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" She asked.

The boy just shrugged. He would not meet her gaze and scuffed his feet across the floor. Layla looked helplessly at Ana Lucia whose eyes showed she was in the same predicament.

While the others were watching the goings on, Warren had decided to take a step away from the group. He did not like it when things started getting really emotional. He looked around for an escape and saw a room right across from where they all were standing. The gold plaque next to the door said _Silbernagle_. This caught Warren's attention and curiosity filled him. He wondered if Lash were in there and so he made his way towards it. Taking a quick look around, he saw no one was watching him. He slipped inside the room and shut the door behind him.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a half-lit lamp on the other side of the room, and he could not see clearly at first. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he saw two beds; one that was empty and one that held a small person in it. Warren could see that Lash was not in this room, so he figured the name beside the door must be a coincidence. Although, there were not that many Silbernagles running around. He turned to go. Before he could however, he heard a slight rustle and then the small figure spoke.

"She's not here anymore."

Warren turned and saw the small figure struggling to sit up. He went over to help. It was then that he noticed the small figure was a child; a girl, hardly older than ten years old, her face pale and her hairless head gleaming softly in the half-light. He propped some pillows behind her small back and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Are you here to see Mrs. Newton?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Warren shook his head. "I don't know a 'Mrs. Newton.'"

"Oh. Are you looking for Stanley then?"

"Who?"

"You might now him as 'Lash.'"

Warren looked closely at the girl. She did look a bit like the elastic kid.

"How do you know Lash?" He asked, carefully.

"He's my brother."

Warren's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Your brother? Lash never mentioned he had a sister."

"My name's Sarah. Do you go to Sky High too? Are you Lash's friend?"

"Uh, I do go to Sky High. But I'm not Lash's friend. He doesn't have any friends."

Now it was the girl's turn to be surprised. "He doesn't? Why not?"

Warren shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Well, he's a bit of a bully."

"Is that what you think? But how can that be true? Stanley is the nicest person I know."

Warren smirked a bit. "Well, then you must not know that many people."

The girl looked a little hurt and Warren regretted what he just said. He did not meet the girl's gaze.

"You know he went to jail right?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

Warren was getting frustrated. "Then how can you say he's nice?"

"Have you _tried_ being his friend?"

"No."

"Then how can you say he isn't?"

Warren could not think of an answer. The girl tilted her head to the side, appraising him.

"You should try to be his friend. Then you'll see how he really is. He wants to seem all tough on the outside, but that's just because he's hurting on the inside."

Again Warren did not know what to say. He knew Lash was suffering from an abusive father, but he could not see Lash being nice. It did not seem to fit his character. Of course, what did Warren really know about Lash's character? If Warren was honest to himself, he had to admit that none of the group really knew much about Lash other than what he did before and during the Royal Pain incident and then his father afterward. None of them knew what the boy was thinking, what his motivations were, what his goals were. What right did they have to judge him?

Warren could see that Layla was correct. They had to reach out to Lash. The boy had no friends because no one was willing to try and break through the iron wall the kid had set up over his heart. There was no getting out of this now.


	16. At Jacob's House

**Chapter 16/At Jacob's House**

Jacob chattered on throughout the entire drive. His foster parents tolerated it fine, smiling and nodding at whatever he said, but I found it increasingly annoying. I spent most of the time trying to ignore his talk, which was hard considering it was a small car and he was sitting so close he was practically on my head. As we drew nearer to my house Jacob's prattle grew gradually slower until he stopped talking altogether. We pulled up in front of my house and I could see my dad leaning up against his car, waiting for me.

I heard Jacob draw a sharp breath and I knew he must know my dad's thoughts. The idea of what he might be thinking made me shiver and I suddenly did not want to leave the car. I knew I had to though, so I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I was not two steps away when I heard the door re-open and Jacob's small feet running out in front of me.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully to my dad, showing no sign of the fear I saw written across his face just moments before. "My name is Jacob. Lash is my friend. Would it be all right for him to come over my house for dinner tonight? Or better yet, could he sleep over?"

My dad seemed at a loss for words. Obviously he was ready to give me a bit talking to about something. I was almost grateful for Jacob's bright personality just then. My dad glanced over my shoulder to the two perky adults in the car who were smiling at him. I knew he couldn't very well say no in front of them for then Jacob would ask "why" and then there where would he be?

So my dad gave his consent. I didn't bother going inside to get any of my stuff. I knew he would just push me down the stairs or something to give an excuse for me not to go. Without so much as a backward glance, I got into the car. Jacob followed me and we drove away. I noticed Jacob sat tensely, like an animal about to flee. It wasn't until we had gone out of sight of my house that he relaxed.

I pressed my forehead against the window and watched as the houses moved past. I must have fallen asleep for the next thing I knew I was waking up to Jacob shaking my shoulder.

"Lash, wake up! We're at my house."

I woke up and ran a hand over my face. It still felt weird to feel no pain after seeing my disfigured face for so long. I was surprised my dad didn't comment on it but figured he didn't have time. I got out of the car and followed the bouncing child into his house. I seriously could not believe one kid could have so much energy. He showed me around the apartment he and his foster parents lived in. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It seemed just right for the three of them. There was also a large cat that Jacob immediately picked up and carried around the house as he acted as tour guide. I don't think it moved one whisker for it slept the entire time.

Once Jacob had finished showing me around, and he set Sylvester back on his place in the lounge chair, he wanted to play. I assumed by his slight, small body that we were not going to play any sports that included roughhousing or excruciating work. I really didn't want to play anything with the kid, but he did save my butt and I guess I owed him that much.

He pointed to a stack of video games set near a TV. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This kid had an X-box? This might be more interesting then I thought. He got out a couple of games and we started playing. They were kiddy games, but what else should I have expected? Nevertheless I found myself having fun. When dinner came we had to be pried away from the controls. We had grilled hamburgers and fries with cheesecake for dessert. They surprised me by saying grace before they ate. For some reason it made a lump form in my throat. My dad never said grace before he ate. That was a habit that had died with mom.

During the meal the small family talked and laughed as if they were at a picnic. They're faces glowed with love and contentment and it made my heart ache. Why couldn't I have ended up with a family like Jacob's? They were so happy together. And although Jacob's real family died in that fire a couple of years ago, Jacob seemed quite over it. I didn't know how to join in the carefree conversation. I mostly ate in silence, smiling slightly when someone told a joke or a funny story.

It was only after dinner, as everyone was getting ready for bed, that I remembered I had skipped community service that day. I shrugged off any bad feelings that came with the thought. Well, Ana Lucia had skipped too. I should be able to work my way out of a punishment. I finished brushing my teeth and went into the guest room Jacob's foster parents had prepared for me.

I had just turned off the light and was about to settle down to sleep, when I heard someone at the door. I groaned and sat up.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened a bit and I saw the silhouette of a small figure standing in the doorway. I groaned once more and flopped back on my pillow.

"Jacob, don't you have to go to bed?"

"I want to talk to you." He said.

I sat up and turned on the light, blinking from the sharp glare. "Fine." I said. "Let's talk." I did not try to hide my exasperation.

Jacob walked cautiously in, apparently he knew how much he was annoying me and was a bit hesitant. I sighed and sat up straighter, settling my back against the wall that lined the bed. Jacob sat in a large relaxation chair that was seated across from me. I folded my hands like a guidance counselor and stared down at him.

"So." I said. "Shoot."

"You wanted to know about me? About why I'm so happy when my family died in the fire?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you don't waste any time getting to the chase do you?"

He just looked at me. I sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I was. Are you going to tell me?"

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're mother died right?" He asked.

I stiffened. "Yes." I said slowly. "But what does that—"

"Do you miss her?"

I blinked. "All the time." I muttered.

Jacob was silent for a bit. "I miss them too." He said softly, lowering his gaze.

I looked at him and he seemed to age before my eyes. What used to be a carefree child before me now sat an old man full of heartache. I had to blink away tears and I noticed that he was crying as well. For a while we didn't speak, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I started to feel drowsy and was about to ask Jacob to got to bed when he spoke.

"Are you going to Homecoming?"

I jerked awake. "Huh?" I asked, confused. "When did we get on _that_ subject?"

Jacob squinted his bright blue eyes and peered at me. "Ana Lucia likes you."

I started. "Yeah right." I said sarcastically, a flush rising to my cheeks.

A mischievous smile curled the boy's lips. "She wants you to ask her to Homecoming."

"What?" I was even more astounded. How did he know all this? Oh yeah, he's a telepath.

"You like her too, don't you?" He asked, his smile growing.

I flushed even redder. "No!" I said defiantly.

Jacob just gave me his knowing smile that was starting to get on my nerves. Suddenly he jumped up.

"Sweet dreams, Lash." He giggled before running out the door, shutting it before my pillow could reach him.

I stretched out and grabbed it, bringing it back under my head. I turned off the light and started drifting off to sleep, my brain still whirling from the information I had just received. Did Ana Lucia really like me? Did I even care? Why did Jacob avoid my question? Was he really hurting just choosing to hide it? My head was starting to hurt so I stopped my line of questions. As I turned over in the bed I growled softly to myself as I realized that despite all that I had planned, Jacob was starting to grow on me.


	17. Cut

**Chapter 17/Cut**

Principal Powers was not happy about the fact that I had skipped community service the other day. I used the excuse that I was comforting Alex in his time of need, but by the eyebrow she gave me, I don't think she believed me. She told me I had to stay an extra hour at the school to make up for it. I did not really mind. I actually smiled a bit when I saw Jacob's small form running towards me.

"Hey Jacob," I drawled lazily. "Come to help the toiling slave in his sorrowful work?"

Jacob laughed and nodded hard, his hair hitting his forehead like a doorknocker. He followed me to the office where I got my assignment for the day: cleaning the bathrooms. Ugh. Well, Jacob didn't seem that upset. He started chattering away as usual, but this time I actually listened. I found that I liked listening to him. He had a way of telling a story so seriously, you did not know whether he was kidding you or not.

We were just starting on the mirrors, when he abruptly stopped talking. I turned to him and noticed he had a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning at him a bit.

He gave me a shaky smile. "Nothing. I just got a sudden headache, that's all."

His face had become very pale. It would not have worried me with anyone else, but Jacob was already very slight and small for his age.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks." He tilted his head. "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever been worried about someone other than yourself and your little sister."

I started in surprise. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

He smiled but then winced. I took a step towards him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded emphatically. "I probably didn't get enough sleep last night." He gave me an impish grin. "I could hear you snoring from the next room."

Just then a knock sounded on the bathroom door. Jacob cocked his head and his brow furrowed as if he were concentrating.

"It's for you." He said finally. "It's Ana Lucia."

I waited for a teasing comment to follow, our conversation last night still fresh in my mind, but none came. I looked closer at Jacob and noticed a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. I was about to ask him if he was sure he didn't want to see the nurse, when the knock sounded again, more urgently this time. I sighed and walked over to open it.

What I saw surprised me more than Jacob's headache. Ana Lucia's face was deathly white and her expression looked frightened and worried.

"Lash," she said softly. "I need your help."

I stepped out of the bathroom and let the door swing shut behind me.

"What?" I asked a bit shortly, remembering our last encounter.

"Alex has run away."

I frowned. "So?"

"So, I need you to help me find him."

"Why? I mean, Alex's pretty mellow. I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later."

Ana Lucia was shaking her head. "I'm not sure. I was at the hospital and overheard the doctors call in a social worker for Alex. The social worker told Alex that now that his mother was dead he was a ward of the state until they could either find his dad or a foster home. When they mentioned his dad he went loco. He started screaming and throwing things, making other people angry. He had five staff members having a fist fight over the snack table and one doctor almost stabbed another with a scalpel. By the time I got there, Alex had the whole place in an uproar. When I tried to get to him, he went invisible and ran away."

"How did you know he ran away if he was invisible?" I knew that wasn't very helpful, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, she did slap me.

She gave me a withering look. "Because I felt him brush by me and everyone stopped acting so strange." She sighed. "I know you don't care about Alex, but I'm worried about him. Could you please just help me?"

I frowned and acted like I was thinking about it before setting my jaw and saying, "No." I started to turn back to the bathrooms when I heard her say quietly,

"How's your face, Lash?"

I sighed. So it had been her who healed me. Great, now she thought I owed her a favor. I opened the door to the bathroom.

"Jacob? I'm going with Ana Lucia to look for Alex. You don't have to finish up; I'll do that when I get back."

He nodded his head, still not looking very well. I knew however, that he had set his mind on not going to the nurse and nothing I could say was going to change that. I started off down the hall.

"Come on," I said over my shoulder. "Let's go."

Ana Lucia quickly caught up to me. "Thank you, Lash."

"Whatever." I muttered. In a louder voice I asked, "Do you know where we should start looking for him?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not really. He might be at his old house. The one he lived in before his mom got taken to the hospital."

"Do you know where that is?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I think so. Come, we'll take my car."

We got into her old clunker and drove off the school campus. We were both silent during the drive. I figured she was worried about Alex and I had to admit I was worried about Jacob. I knew he wasn't doing well and need to see a doctor. I remember hearing his foster parents talking about how Jacob caught sicknesses easily because of his slight build and premature birth. I remembered not being that surprised. Apparently he had been born a few months prior the due date and his immune system never fully developed.

"We're here." Ana Lucia said.

We got out of the car in front of this run down house that could have passed for a shack. The front lawn had obviously not been tended for a long time and the grass came half-way to my knees. Trash was everywhere and we had to pick our way across to the front porch. Ana Lucia knocked softly on the door. When no response came, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"I'll take a look around the back." I said.

She nodded and continued into the house. I made my way past the side of the house and almost tripped over my feet in surprise. There was Alex sitting in the alleyway, his head hanging down and his arms across his legs. The sleeve of his right arm was rolled up and the inside of his pale arm was covered with blood. My head started pounding as I noticed a piece of jagged glass beside him, also covered with blood.

"Alex!" Ana Lucia's voice cried out in horror. She had come up behind me and now stood next to me, so close I could feel her body trembling.

Alex looked up at us with dark eyes so lifeless they sent shivers down my spine. Ana Lucia rushed to his side, kicking away the glass shard and kneeling beside him. She took his arm in her hand as gently as if she were holding a kitten. I watched fascinated as she lifted her other hand and placed it directly on the long red stripes. My jaw slackened in awe as she closed her eyes in concentration and the cuts slowly started to close. They transformed into long scars then steadily grew smaller until they disappeared completely. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Alex's.

Something inside the boy seemed to crack. He started bawling like a little kid. Ana Lucia did not stiffen or pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shaking frame and pulled him close to her. He clutched at her as if he were drowning and she was his life preserver. Wracking sobs coursed through his body and I shifted my eyes to the ground, feeling uncomfortable about the whole scene. I excused myself quietly and walked back to the front of the house, sitting down on the porch to wait for them.

I did not know why, but I found myself feeling sorry for Alex. I shook my head in disgust at myself. The kid's mom had just died and I had yelled at him for mentioning my own mother. As I stared down at the chipping paint of the front porch, I realized how much I missed my mom. The last time I had seen her, she had been leaving for work. Her superpower had been the ability to shrink to any size. I suppose I developed the opposite power. Dad's power was only the ability to make fresh water appear out of thin air. We had all waited for Sarah to develop a water type power, but she never did.

The day Mom died, I had just enrolled at Sky High. She had been very excited for me, going to the school she and Dad had met at, and had made me promise I was going to do my best and make her proud. She died that afternoon when her car was hit by a truck, causing her to drive off a bridge. Dad turned abusive and started drinking a week later. A year later, the doctor told us about Sarah's problem. Three years after that here I am, sitting on a stranger's porch, daydreaming about my past.

I heard someone come up behind me and stood, slowly turning to face Ana Lucia. She looked tired and was holding a cell phone. I stepped down to meet her.

"Well, I called the social worker and told him Alex is going to stay over at my house tonight. He's getting his things as we speak."

"What about what happened at the hospital?"

"The Bureau's taking care of it."

I nodded. "How's he doing?" I asked, tilting my head towards the house.

Ana Lucia sighed and passed a hand over her face. "He's doing okay, all things considered. I talked to him about the cutting. He said he didn't really know what he was doing, he just wanted to get rid of the pain."

I nodded. "I can understand that."

Ana Lucia gave me a calculating look. "Your madre died too, didn't she?"

I turned my head away but gave a curt nod. "About four years ago."

She stepped a bit closer. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well. People die. Not much we can do about it."

Ana Lucia reached a hand to touch my arm. I shied away. She frowned slightly. "Why do you always do that?"

I started in surprise. "Do what?"

She went to touch my arm again and again, I moved away. "That. Why do you always pull away?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you care?"

Ana Lucia stepped even closer. I could see her long eyelashes under her glasses. "Lash," she said quietly. "Is your father abusive? Is that why you do not want anyone to touch you? You always push people away. Is that so you won't get hurt?"

I backed away. "Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

Ana Lucia's opened her mouth to respond but just then we heard a faint stir in the doorway. We turned and saw Alex there; standing with a black backpack slung over one arm. I sighed inwardly with relief as Ana Lucia dropped the conversation and smiled faintly at the boy.

"Are you ready, Alex?"

He nodded and Ana Lucia took his arm, gently leading him to the car. I hesitated for a moment before following. Alex got in the back and I took my place in the front. Ana Lucia got in and we drove off. The car was silent as usual. I thought over what Ana Lucia had said. Do I always pull away from people touching me? I suppose I did. I hadn't realized it until now. I assume it's because of my father, but how did she come to that conclusion? I remembered what Jacob said about Ana Lucia liking me and wanting me to ask her to Homecoming. It was coming up. Just a couple of weeks left. I didn't really want to go, and definitely not with Will's group, but could I go with Ana Lucia?

She was nice enough, I supposed. Kind of annoying but that's better than some of the giggly girls that always used to hit on me. I realized I didn't really have to like Ana Lucia to take her to Homecoming. Jacob wanted me to so I maybe I could just do it for him. Wait a second, what was I thinking? I hardly knew Ana Lucia and Jacob's word that she was nice didn't really mean I had to agree with him.

As all these confusing thoughts were still running through my head, we arrived in front of the elementary school.

"Well," Ana Lucia said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We're here. You go ahead inside; I'm going to take Alex home with me."

I nodded and started to get out of the car. On a sudden impulse, and before I could change my mind, I turned around and blurted to Ana Lucia,

"Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"

Ana Lucia froze. I was considering taking back my words and getting away as fast as I could, when she smiled slightly.

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

I wasn't empathic, but I could feel Alex's amusement from the back seat. I shrugged and attempted to remain casual.

"I don't have a date, you don't have a date. Why not?"

Now Ana Lucia looked amused. "How do you know I don't have a date?"

I flushed, that was something I hadn't considered. Maybe I should never have opened my mouth in the first place. "Do you?"

Ana Lucia shook her head. "No, I don't. I would be happy to go with you."

"Okay then." Boy, was I glad that was over with. I started to get out of the car then turned back once more. "Oh, and don't think this means we're together or anything, it's just a party as far as we're concerned and we're just going as temporary friends, understand?"

The amused look didn't leave her face. "Of course. Should I pick you up?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. I'll come to your house."

"All right then."

"Yeah," I said, regretting this decision every moment. "All right then."

I got out of the car. I shut the door and started towards the building. Suddenly I realized that I didn't know where she lived. Feeling even more like an idiot, I turned back. Ana Lucia had already gotten out and had a napkin in her hand with an address written on it.

"I think you'll want this." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." I muttered. I took the napkin and shoved it in my pocket.

"Hasta luego," she said.

"Yeah, whatever."

I turned away and walked back into the school. Jacob was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit annoyed. "You should be at home by now."

Jacob shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to help you finish up."

I didn't try to argue with him. We both walked back to the bathrooms and picked up where we left off.

"You'll be happy to know," I said, abruptly. "That I asked Ana Lucia to Homecoming."

Jacob's bright blue eyes gleamed in his brown face. "I know," He grinned wickedly. "I could hear your thoughts about it as you came in."

"Yeah well, I bet I just made the biggest mistake of my life."

Jacob just kept grinning.

"What?" I asked, annoyed once more.

"You like her," he said. "Admit it."

"I do not! I only asked her because you wanted me to."

"Oh you wanted to, and you know it."

"Shut up."

Jacob's grin just widened. I couldn't help but smile back. I noticed he looked much better than earlier. That helped me feel better. He started whistling and we finished up the bathrooms within the hour.


	18. Will Stronghold and Co: The Apology

**Chapter 18/Will Stronghold and Co.**

Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and Warren stood in front of Lash's house, fiddling with their jackets and staring everywhere except the door. They were there to apologize and the suspense was getting to them. Layla stepped up and knocked for the second time. The door was suddenly wrenched open and they were staring into Lash's angry face.

"What are you all doing here?" He hissed. "Layla, I think I remember saying I never wanted you near me again."

Layla retreated behind Will. Pushing him forward, the strong boy shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"We, uh, came to apologize. For sticking our noses into your business. It wasn't really our place."

He looked pointedly at the others. They also shifted nervously.

"Yeah, sorry dude." Zach said.

"I apologize." Ethan said.

"Sorry." Warren said.

"Yeah, whatever." Magenta said.

Layla stepped forward again. "We're _really_ sorry Lash. Truly, we are."

Lash just narrowed his eyes at them for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"Whatever."

The door shut. Layla turned to Will, her eyes full of hurt. He wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay Layla. We tried."

The group started off down the driveway and back to their respective houses. Will dropped Layla off at her house.

"Thank you for at least trying, Will." Layla said, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Layla." Will gave her a hug. "Maybe what we did will stick with him and he'll remember it later when it counts."

Layla nodded in agreement but could not help feeling disappointed. She had been hoping for a more productive result. She could only hope their apology had had _some_ effect on him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I really just wanted to get on to the next one but had to have a Will Stronghold and Co. one. I decided to do the apology. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. :-P**


	19. Homecoming

**Chapter 19/Homecoming**

After Will's group apologized, I didn't think about it again. I was surprised they had the guts to actually come to my house. I suppose I forgave them instantly, but I did not want them to know that. I shocked myself for even controlling my anger and not losing my temper. Jacob and Ana Lucia's influence must be rubbing off on me. I had to smile at the notion. Who would have thought a little kid and a girl would have any effect on me? I must be growing soft.

000000

I surprised myself the night of Homecoming by changing my shirt four times. I didn't have a tux so I had to go without. Wearing slacks, a nice shirt, and a tie, I was exceedingly uncomfortable. After styling my hair ten different ways, I decided just to let it hang free. It looked better that way anyhow. As I scrutinized my looks in the mirror, I wondered if Ana Lucia found me attractive. I knew from Jacob that she liked me, but the question was: Why? Why did she like me? Was it because I was good-looking? She couldn't have known my true personality. The only personality I let show was the stuck-up bully that everyone else knew. What did she see in me that others didn't?

I did not bother saying goodbye to my dad. He was sitting in front of the TV and only glanced at me as I was going out. I hopped in my car and left for Ana Lucia's house. I realized that all we were doing was driving to the new shopping center that was going up in town to then be picked up by one of our flying buses, so we didn't really need the car. But I did not want to walk the entire way and knew it would be longer for Ana Lucia.

I arrived at a fairly nice house with green gables and a little white fence surrounding it (the house, not the gables). I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was then that I remembered I hadn't bought her a corsage. Well, whatever. I didn't know what she was wearing anyway. It was Alex who opened the door. I was surprised to see him dressed in a tux and looking very spiffy for once. His lip ring was gone and although his hair was still hanging in his face, it was clean and silky.

"I told Alex he could come with us," I heard Ana Lucia call from somewhere inside the house. "I hope you don't mind!"

I shook my head. "I don't care."

"Una momento, por favor!" She called again.

"Whatever." I glanced at the silent boy in front of me. "Looking good, Alex." I said, trying to be polite.

He just nodded at me then turned away, leaving the door open. I assumed he meant for me to come in, so I did. I stepped into a narrow hallway covered with framed photos. I found myself studying them as I waited for Ana Lucia and Alex. There was a lot of Ana Lucia when she was little to now. I had to admit she was a cute kid. It was only until she was in middle school, it looked, when she started wearing those geeky glasses.

Alex appeared next to me. I jumped slightly.

"Could you please not do that?" I asked. The boy just looked amused.

"Okay, okay. I'm here."

I turned at Ana Lucia's voice and felt my jaw scrape the floor. Who was this? This wasn't Ana Lucia. This was a supermodel or something. She was wearing a red dress that complimented a form I had no idea she had. Her hair was loose and billowed around her shoulders in curls. Her eyes were bright and framed with beautiful long eyelashes. There were no geeky glasses to be seen. I shut my mouth quickly; I did not want to appear like I was gawking. Ana Lucia caught my expression anyway.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

I shook my head. "Nothing . . . you look fantastic."

"Yeah well, get your eyes back in your head stretchy-boy. Let's go Alex." She tried to sound nonchalant, but I could see a pleased blush creep into her light brown cheeks.

I mentally slapped myself and followed the two out the door.

"Where's your parents? Doesn't you mom want a picture or something?" I unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Ana Lucia got in the passenger's side and Alex climbed in the back.

"They're out of town tonight." She said calmly.

"Okay . . ."

I started the car and we were off. I kept glancing at the girl beside me out of the corner of my eye the entire drive. I could not believe how incredible she looked. I would have never known she could appear so beautiful. I could not wrap my mind around it. I realized I better stop thinking about it or I might go crazy or do something I'd regret later. I felt a poke on the back of my neck and glanced behind me to see Alex giving me a warning look. I looked forward again becoming even more confused. What was Alex warning about? Did he know my emotions right now? Did he like Ana Lucia? Is that why he doesn't want me feeling these things?

For the first time since I met her, my stomach was all in knots and I had no idea if I could talk without stuttering over myself. Was it possible what Jacob said? Did I like Ana Lucia? I shook my head quickly causing Ana Lucia to glance at me. I did not look at her. I was too confused.

We arrived at the empty lot around the same time as everyone else. We all piled into the four buses that were there and took off. I sat between Alex and Ana Lucia. Alex kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I wished I could know what he was thinking. Ana Lucia still didn't talk to me. I could see Stronghold's group sitting a few seats ahead of us. I caught Layla's eye by accident and she looked surprised to see me. I remembered telling her I wouldn't go to Homecoming with her or anybody else. I felt bad about that now but she did not look upset. Instead she looked happy for me. Well, whatever.

We arrived at the school and the tacky event begun. Ana Lucia and I just stood by the food table. Alex kind of wandered off someplace and after a while I noticed him talking to a cute girl from Mr. Medulla's class. Well, good for him. He deserved another friend. Ana Lucia looked up at me.

"So, I don't suppose you're going to ask me to dance, right?"

I shook my head. "No way."

She smiled. "I didn't think so."

For some strange reason I blushed. Her smile was giving me butterflies. I looked away and picked up a cheese cube and popped it in my mouth, chewing absently. An awkward silence ensued. Just then my cell phone rang. I excused myself and walked a ways from everyone.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Lash? This is Jacob's mom."

"What's up? Can't Jacob talk to me on Monday? I'm at Homecoming."

"I'm truly sorry, Lash, but it's urgent. You must come see us right away."

I felt my stomach clench. "What's wrong?"

I heard her sigh. "Lash, Jacob's in the hospital."

With those four words, my whole world crashed down around me. I felt my throat constrict. "I'll be right there." I choked out.

Ana Lucia appeared beside me. "Lash, what's wrong?"

I couldn't look at her. "Jacob's in the hospital. I'm going there now."

Ana Lucia nodded. "I'm coming with you."

I was in no mood to argue with her. I found Ron Wilson, the main bus driver, and asked him to take us back to my car. Thankfully he agreed without any questions (once Ana Lucia mentioned she was a friend of Will Stronghold's). The entire way to the hospital the car was deathly silent. I kept thinking about Jacob's headache and wondering if that had anything the reason he was in the hospital now.

I practically barged into the hospital. We must have been a sight. Me in my tie and slacks and Ana Lucia in her evening gown. I found Jacob's foster parents in the Intensive Care Unit. I walked as fast as I could towards them, not even glancing at Sarah's room.

"Where is he? What's wrong with him? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I shouted.

Jacob's foster mom gestured for me to be quiet then to follow her. I noticed her eyes were red. That didn't bode well. I exchanged a look with Ana Lucia and we went with her. She took us to a small room down the hall and there lay Jacob, looking smaller than ever. I rushed to his side, Ana Lucia following slowly behind.

"Jacob! What happened to you? Is it your headache?"

The small boy nodded. He looked tired and did not speak. That scared me. This wasn't the Jacob I knew. My Jacob would have laughed at my concern and start talking my ear off. Jacob's foster parents joined us by his side.

"Two days ago he came to breakfast complaining about a headache. I gave him something for it and he did not mention it again. This morning he said he had had trouble sleeping and I noticed blood running from his nose. I went to get some napkins to wipe it up when I heard something fall. When I ran back Jacob was on the floor unconscious. I brought him straight here."

"But what is _wrong_ with him?"

"Lash," Jacob's dad looked like he was about to cry. "Jacob has a brain tumor."

Ana Lucia gasped. I froze. I turned slowly to Jacob. "Is that true?" I asked in a tight voice.

His dark head nodded. "It's inoperable. The doctor's say I won't last much longer."

I found myself shaking my head. "No, you'll live Jacob. I'll make sure of that."

I took Ana Lucia's arm and led her out the door.

"Lash, what are you thinking?" She asked, looking at me with concern.

"I want you to heal him. He doesn't have to go through this. We can't let his foster parents lose him. You can heal him, I know you can."

Ana Lucia's eyes filled with tears. "Lash, I'm afraid I can't."

I grabbed her shoulders. "Yes you can! I know you can! I _saw_ you heal Alex. Now go in there and heal Jacob!" I shook her hard.

Ana Lucia looked almost panic-stricken. "Lash I can't! I can only heal outside wounds. That's why I'm a sidekick."

I let my hands drop to my sides. "You're serious aren't you?"

Ana Lucia wiped tears away from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lash."

My jaw clenched. "Forget it. I'll find another way to heal him then."

"But he said it was inoperable."

"There's got to be away to fix it. Jacob's not going to die. He's not."

I turned on my heel and stalked away. I could hear Ana Lucia call after me but I did not turn. This was all wrong. Jacob had so much life in him and ahead of him. He could not die. I wouldn't let him. I had to find some way to make him get better. I had to.


	20. Bureau of What Assistance

**Chapter 20/Buearu of What Assistance**

I walked back into Jacob's room. His foster parents saw the look on my face and left, kissing the frail boy's forehead and squeezing his shoulder. When he turned to me his eyes were troubled.

"Lash, I know what you're thinking. You shouldn't bother yourself. You should go back to Homecoming." He looked me up and down and traces of a smirk hovered around his pale lips. "Besides, you wouldn't want to waste the snazzy outfit."

I couldn't give him the smile he was looking for. I shook my head resolutely. "No. I'm going to get you out of here."

Jacob suddenly looked very tired. He sighed and shook his head. "I heard the doctors' thoughts, Lash. They can't operate and it's getting bigger. I'm going to die."

My jaw set and I stood abruptly. "No." I said, looking down at him. "You are _not_ going to die."

Before he could say anything more to try and stop me, I was out the door and down the hall. I felt a bit bad about using my powers in public, but no one was paying any attention to me anyway so why not? I got into my car, again feeling a pain of guilt for leaving Ana Lucia without a ride but figuring she'd find a way home, and drove off, thinking of how I was going to find a place that could help me.

The only things I could think of were Sky High and the Bureau. Sky High was just a school, so they couldn't help much, but the Bureau was made for assisting superheroes and well, I'm a superhero in training aren't I? There was just one problem standing in my way. I didn't know how to find the stinking place.

I should have figured something like that was bound to happen. They showed up when you didn't need them, and then when you did, they were nowhere to be found. I figured they were not the types to have their number in the phone book. I realized I needed help. And that help I was going to have to get from the person I swore never to talk to again.

000000

"You want me to do what?"

"Find out where I can get the Bureau for Superhero Assistance."

The red-haired hippie looked at me skeptically. I couldn't blame her. One day I'm telling her to get out of my life, the next I'm asking for help. I could feel the stares of her friends on us and wondered if the group was always this nosy. They had followed me and Layla from the gym where cheesy music could still be heard. Layla glanced at them.

"I don't think I know how to contact them, Lash." She said, and I was surprised to hear slight regret in her voice. "I've never needed them."

I looked over her shoulder at Warren Peace. "What about him? I'm sure he's had a lot of dealings with them."

The pyro shot me a sinister look but did not say anything. Layla turned warily to him.

"Warren? Do you think you could contact them?"

The pyro shrugged. "Probably. What's he need them for?"

I clenched my teeth. "That's my business."

Warren stared at me for a couple of seconds before nodding his head slightly. "I'll get you their number."

I shook my head. "I need their address."

Stronghold's eyebrows rose. "That's confidential. They can't give out their address to whoever wants it. They have to remain undercover."

I crossed my arms. "Then just give me the freaking number." Now it was Layla's turn to raise her eyebrows. I could tell that somehow she knew it was the first time I've come close to actually swearing out loud.

Warren just gave me a look then stuck his hand in his pocket. Now my eyebrows rose. He carried the number around in his pocket? It seemed like it. He took out his cell phone and handed it to me. I took the red and black phone carefully and copied the number into my own cell. Warren took back his when I was done.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I could hear Layla gasp slightly at this courtesy that I've never shown before. As I walked away from the group I wondered again if the change rising in me was the result of hanging out with Jacob. If it was then I was more determined than ever to get him help.

00000

"I'm sorry Mr. Silbernagle, but we can do nothing for you friend."

My face was red as I clutched the arms of my chair with my hands. The man seated in front of me was head of the Medical Facility for Mortally Wounded Superheroes. It's where they take all the superheroes who nobody thinks will make it and somehow mysteriously restore them back to health. Or not. But most of the time they're saved. I explained Jacob's situation to the man but he seemed adamant about turning me down.

"Why not?" I asked angrily. "Didn't you hear what I said? My friend has a brain tumor. He's going to die! What kind of superhero assistance are you?"

The dark man folded his hands. "That's the problem. Apparently you friend Jacob is not a superhero."

"What do you mean? He's a telepath!"

"He does not go to Sky High—"

"He's not old enough."

"—and there is no record in our files of a superhero named Whitewater. I'm afraid Jacob is not the son of a superhero."

I found that very hard to believe. "He's a telepath! I know he is. How could he have powers if he wasn't the son of a superhero?"

The man lifted his palms upward in an "I don't know" gesture. "Some people obtain powers by a radioactive spider bite or falling into a vat of toxic waste."

"Jacob hasn't had either of those happen to him."

The man shrugged. "Then unless he has been registered in our files as a superhero, he isn't one and we cannot help him."

"This is a boy's _life_ we're talking about. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"People die every day. If you want to help your friend, I suggest you find a brain surgeon and have him or her look at Jacob."

I stood quickly. "Fine, I'll do that then. With the loads of cash I have stored up in my trunk." I said sarcastically. Just before I went out the door I turned sharply and said in a spiteful tone, "I must admit your services hold a lot to be desired." I turned and stormed out of the room. "Some Superhero Assistance that was." I growled to myself.

Time was running out with every precious step I took. I had to get some kind of help to Jacob. I realized this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.


	21. Will Stronghold and Co: Rooftops

**A/N: About to get a bit fluffy here. Sorry so short, but I think it's sweet and I just needed a filler. Also, I didn't think I was doing enough for Will and Layla's relationship. So . . . yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 21/Will Stronghold and Co.**

Layla sat on her roof with her head in her hands, staring at the floor in front of her. She was the picture of gloom and sadness. Will had been looking for her everywhere and, finally finding her, flew up to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

Layla sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. After a moment she answered him.

"I'm worried about Lash. Why did he need the number for the Bureau?"

Will was silent for a minute. "Maybe he wanted to ask something about his sister."

"I think he's in some sort of trouble."

Will shifted to the side slightly, dropping her hand. "Layla," he started, pulling away and turning to face her, "what's up with you and Lash? Why are you spending so much time thinking about him?" Here his voice lowered to a hurt whisper. "Are you in love with him?"

Layla looked surprised and hurt. "Do you really think I would do that to you, Will? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Will flushed ashamedly. He looked away. "I'm sorry. You're right. I know you would never do something like that." He hesitated then looked back at her. "It's just that, you seem to be spending more time thinking about Lash then you do spending time with me." He shrugged. "I guess I felt a bit jealous."

Layla reached for his hand again, intertwining their fingers and resting her other hand on top of theirs. "Don't be. You're my boyfriend, Will. I love you. And I would never do anything to hurt you." She looked deep into his eyes.

The boy nodded. "I know. And same thing from me to you." He smiled slightly.

Layla smiled back and kissed him lightly. She then placed her head back on his shoulder. He let his cheek meet her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If you're really that worried about him," he said in a low tone, "we can see if we can help."

"Thank you, Will."

Silence filled the air as the two teens lifted their faces to the sky and watched as soft, white clouds crossed the sky. Layla had to admit, this was the closest she had ever felt to Will, and she preferred it this way.


	22. Ana Lucia

**Chapter 22/Ana Lucia**

I skipped school. I know I shouldn't have done it, but needed the time to search for a brain surgeon. It was a long shot, I admit, but I had to try. Unfortunately, every surgeon I talked to took one look at the x-rays (which I borrowed from the hospital, fully intending to give them back) and told me operation was impossible. Then they practically threw me out of the office before I could say anything else.

After my futile search, I wandered the streets. I did not want to go home. My dad had been fired from work the same night as Homecoming. Something about him being drunk on the job. I can't say I was surprised. Anyway he'd been in a bad mood these past few days. He gave me a nice shiner because I left his whites in the dryer too long. I didn't see the point in washing them in the first place, but he wouldn't "take any of my cheek".

So with my eye black and blue and almost swollen shut for the second time, I walked through different neighborhoods, basically trying to keep a low profile until I was sure my dad would be asleep or out in a bar somewhere.

After awhile I came to a neighborhood that seemed familiar. I couldn't quite place it in my mind however, so I just kept walking. I was getting pretty tired by this point so I stopped at the first piece of grass I saw and collapsed on it. I sat there for a while, just staring off into the distance and tearing up tuffs of grass to play absently with.

"My dad wouldn't like it if he saw you destroying our lawn."

I turned my head to squint up at Ana Lucia. I suddenly remembered why this street had looked so familiar. It was Ana Lucia's street. I started to get up but Ana Lucia held out her hand, stopping me. I settled back in the grass and she sat beside me. I glanced at her warily, I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses, but this wasn't the time to think about that.

"I know what it's like to watch someone die and know you can't do anything about it." She said, staring straight ahead.

I stiffened slightly but waited for her to continue.

"My Abuela died of cancer. I knew I had healing powers but could do nothing to save her. I always felt as if her dying were my fault. That if I had just worked harder at improving my abilities she would still be here today."

I glanced sidelong at her. "So you can only—"

"—heal outside wounds. Sí, that is what I told you before. Cancer, tumors, anything I can't _touch_, I cannot cure."

"So you were telling the truth," I said dejectedly, "when you said you couldn't heal Jacob."

She nodded and turned to look at me. "I'm really sorry, Lash."

She lifted a hand to my shoulder, but I pulled away slightly. She dropped her hand and turned back to the road.

I suddenly felt bad, she was only trying to comfort me; there was nothing wrong with that. "Sorry."

She glanced at me. "What for?"

"For always pulling away."

She didn't answer me. We both faced the street once more.

"Did you mean what you said that one time at the hospital?" I asked, keeping my gaze forward.

"What?"

"When you said I would make a better villain than hero. Did you really mean that?" I was surprised at the hurt showing in my voice. What was happening to me?

I felt Ana Lucia stir beside me. When she spoke, her voice sounded apologetic.

"I was angry at you. I thought you were being insensitive to Alex. I guess you didn't really deserve that. I'm sorry."

"Why did you heal me?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know," she answered softly. "I wanted to I guess."

"Why?"

She was quiet again and I glanced at her; she was staring at the ground. "You're not a bad kid, Lash." She said quietly. "I could see that." She looked up at me and her eyes traveled to my swollen eye. "Did your father do that to you? Was I correct in assuming he abuses you? That is why you don't like people to touch you?"

My stomach was feeling sick, but for some reason I did not run away or change the subject. I just nodded briefly, turning my head back to the road. Out of the side of my eye, I saw Ana Lucia put her hand to her mouth in horror and sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Lash."

I shrugged. "Yeah well, I've gotten used to it."

"Do you—do you want me to heal it?"

I turned back to her and saw she had her hand up, fingers outstretched towards my face, her eyes were hesitant. I looked from her hand to her face and then back again. My mind was whirring. This was the test. The leap of faith. If I let her touch me, that one act would be the first step away from the cage my father had thrown me in. I wanted so badly to escape, but I was afraid too. I had bottled so much of my life up that I wasn't sure what would happen when it was released. All my life I had pushed people away with bullying and with seclusion, so that I would not get hurt any further. If I let go and accepted help, I would be vulnerable to all sorts of attacks. I was not sure I was ready for that.

But looking into Ana Lucia's dark eyes gave me the sense that if I would take that first step, she would stay by my side and assist me through the attacks to come. Letting her heal me would be an acceptance of trust. She wanted me to trust her, and seeing her now, ready to use her powers to help me, made me want to trust her too.

Slowly I nodded my head. Her lips tightened in concentration and her hand rested on my cheek, her fingers covering my swollen eye. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation travel through my face. That had not happened before. I resisted the urge to pull away and gritted my teeth. A slight, sharp pain shot across my eye, and then it was gone. She pulled her hand away and I lifted my own hand to touch the previously wounded area. It was perfectly smooth. I opened my eye and saw through it clearly.

"Thanks." I told her softly.

She gave me a slight smile. "De nada. You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence where we just looked at each other. She lifted a hand and touched my cheek briefly. I let her. For some strange reason I felt my breath catch in my throat. I leaned forward slightly; she hesitated then did the same. Our face became inches apart, then centimeters. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek.

Just then, a loud clearing of the throat startled us and we pulled away, both flushing in embarrassment. I turned and saw Alex behind us, standing with a newspaper in his hand. Ana Lucia stood quickly.

"Alex, how long have you been standing there?"

I stood also, waiting for his answer. There came none. He just looked at me with an expression I could not read then held out the paper in front of us, headline facing up. I stepped closer to get a better look.

SURGEON PERFORMS MIRACLE OPERATION!

* * *

**A/N: I haven't yet gotten any votes for the Alex story. Please tell me whether or not you want it. This story is reaching the climax and if y'all want it, I'll be getting started on the Alex story as soon as this one's over. Thanks for all the encouraging reveiws. :-D**


	23. Miracle Surgeon?

**A/N: Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just haven't been inspired lately and I didn't want to force it. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, as someone pointed out to me, the plot line is a lot like Smallville's episode "Ryan" and that is because 1) I totally love that show and 2) Ryan was my favorite character. So this is sorta like my little tribute to him. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a fanfic about him in the future.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 23/Miracle Surgeon?**

I knew I couldn't go find the surgeon with absolutely no money. The problem was how was I to get the money? Suddenly I knew what I had to do. Only I was afraid to do it. Scratch that. I was terrified. I could see the girl's face in my head, eyes full of pity but hands empty of the cash I needed. I knew she would never give in to me.

Which is why, when I stood at her front door ready to knock, I knew I would probably regret this for the rest of my life. I knocked. The door opened and there she was, her brown eyes wide, her mouth open in a silent 'O'.

"Layla," I began quickly, "I know you have every right to kick me off this porch but before you do I need you to listen to me."

She did not speak but opened the door slightly wider. I took that as an encouragement and blazed on.

"I need to borrow some money. I know you have some from all your collecting of donations. I promise to pay you back as soon as I can. Please, it's very important." There. I had said it. I waited for a response. There was none.

She stood there, staring at me. I noticed she was biting her lower lip nervously. When she did not speak, I figured it was time to get out of there. I was just turning to run away when her voice stopped me.

"Wait, Lash, I think I have something for you."

I turned back slowly. "Seriously?" My voice was full of skepticism.

Layla nodded hesitantly. "Come in, Will is here and so are my parents."

"Stronghold's here?" I knew this was a bad idea!

Layla seemed to notice my apprehension. "It's okay. He doesn't bite." She smiled slightly but if she was trying to make a joke, the humor was lost on me.

I followed her inside the house. Will Stronghold was in the living room. He nodded at me as I entered.

"Lash."

"Stronghold."

Layla looked at both of us, worry briefly crossing her face before turning to me.

"The money's upstairs. I'll be right back."

The hippie left and awkward silence grew between me and Will Stronghold. It looked like he was trying to think of something kind to say or something nice or something at all. I however, was not trying period. Actually I was starting to feel bad about asking Layla for money but this was for Jacob's sake. And I did promise to pay her back.

Layla returned carrying a large soup can. She hesitated slightly then handed it to me. I took it but she kept her hands on it for a moment.

"Lash," she began, "do you mind telling me what this money is for?"

Now it was my turn to hesitate. "It's . . . for a friend. He's in trouble."

Will looked skeptical. "What kind of trouble?"

Since I knew he was probably thinking of drugs or something I felt I had to set them straight. "It's not like that. He's just a kid. He's in the hospital."

Layla's eyes filled with tears. Oh great.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked softly.

I could feel the walls closing in. I had to get out of there. "That's none of your business."

I grabbed the can away from her and left hurriedly. It was only when I was a block away that I started to breath easier. I glanced in the can . . . and almost fell over in shock. The thing was loaded with cash! I had never seen so much money in once place before. I realized she must have given me more that just the donations. Something twitched inside of me. Did she really care that much? or was it just a mistake?

I did not have time to go back and ask. I made my way over to the closest phone booth. Getting out the yellow pages I scanned the pages until I found the name I was looking for. _George McKay, Brain Surgeon_.

00000

I sat clutching the money can to me tightly in George McKay's small waiting room. The receptionist told me that the surgeon was very busy and could not see anyone today, but I told her that I wouldn't leave until I got to see him. She looked at my face and apparently my seriousness convinced her this was something important. She told me to sit in the waiting room and she would tell Dr. McKay I was there.

All I could do was thank her and obey. I could feel the X-rays rustling in my pocket. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to keep them in there, but I had no where else to put them. I drew them out carefully and looked them over. Nothing seemed to be damage, but then again I was no doctor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the receptionist called my name and gestured me into a swanky office. I recognized the man sitting behind the large desk from the newspaper. However, when he stood to shake my hand, I noticed he seemed smaller and less impressive in real life.

"How can I help you, young man?" He asked.

I swallowed hard then handed him the X-rays. "These are X-rays of a tumor in my friend's brain. All the doctors at the hospital say it's inoperable but I thought that because you healed that girl . . ."

My voice trailed off as I saw the man's face grow very sad as he looked at the X-rays. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, son." He said. "But I'm afraid I cannot help your friend."

I stared at him, shell-shocked. "But-but I saw the newspaper article. You healed that little girl!"

The man sighed and set the x-rays down on his desk. He suddenly looked worn out and more like an old man then a glorified physician.

"That was a fluke. I was not supposed to cure her. It just happened. I was just about to send the newspaper editor a letter about calling me a 'Miracle' Surgeon."

"But surely you could do the same for Jacob!" I cried, not ready to give up once again. I held out the money can. "I have the money!"

George McKay shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. There was nothing miraculous about that little girl's surgery. It was not as massive a tumor as this. It was small and just beginning to grow. The newspapers exaggerated as they often do. I'm sorry. I can do nothing for your friend. You'll have to leave now."

I was too numb to resist. I slowly turned away and stumbled out of the office. I went outside but could not go anywhere. I sat down heavily on the front steps of the building and dropped my head in my hands. I did not want to give up but there seemed nothing else I could do. The miracle surgeon was not a miracle after all. And I had absolutely no more hope for Jacob.


	24. Will Stronghold and Co: No Help Needed

**Chapter 24/Will Stronghold and Co.**

The group had gathered to study at Will Stronghold's house. They were in the midst of deciding whether if the Commander had thrown three villains into a building or if he had thrown three buildings into the villains. Needless to say it was a captivating topic. So captivating in fact that when the doorbell rang, only Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Will rushed to answer it.

Will reached it first, much to the disappointment of the others. They made their way back to the living room as Will opened the door. What he said next surprised everyone there.

"Hey Lash, come on in."

Layla sat up straight. Warren raised an eyebrow. Magenta, Zach, and Ethan exchanged a three-way puzzled look. Lash stepped hesitantly into the room. Layla noticed how tired and worn out he looked. She also noticed he was carrying her money can. She stood and approached him slowly. The boy stretched his arms and held out the can to her before she could get far. Layla took the can slowly.

"But it's still full," she said, looking in the can.

Lash just looked at her. "That's because I didn't use any."

Layla looked up sharply. "Why not?"

Lash ran his fingers through his hair. "He couldn't help me."

Layla gasped sympathetically. "Oh Lash, I'm so sorry."

The others looked on, confused.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Zach suddenly cried out, flinging his arms wildly. Magenta ducked.

Will looked at Layla and Layla looked at Lash. Lash looked at the door.

"Whatever" was all he said before turning and leaving hurriedly out the door.

The group looked at each other. Layla sat heavily on the couch; Will sat beside her, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Lash has this friend in the hospital. Lash needed money to help him. He says he's in trouble." Layla's eyes looked worried. "I wonder if he's dying . . ." her voiced wandered of thoughtfully.

"Lash is dying?" Zach asked, incredulous.

Magenta punched him. "No doofus. She means she thinks his _friend_ is dying."

"Oh." Zach rubbed his arm ruefully.

The group was silent a moment. Warren stood.

"Well then. Let's figure out shall we?"

Layla looked uncertain. "I think we've meddled in Lash's life enough. Why don't we stay out of it this time?"

Warren shrugged and sat back down. "Whatever you say, hippie."

Layla chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She whirled suddenly and fled out the door. The group exchanged a confused look and then followed.

Layla caught up with Lash and grabbed his sleeve.

"Lash! Is there anything we can do for you?"

Lash looked at her with a mixture of sadness and surprise in his eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"Because. You're our friend?"

Lash raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He sounded like he did not believe her.

She nodded absently. "Well, you're _my_ friend. I care about you, Lash. Will you please tell me how I can help?"

Lash smiled sadly and removed her hand from his arm.

"You can't."

He turned away.

When the group finally caught up to Layla, she was hugging herself and staring forlornly after Lash's retreating figure.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :-D**


	25. Parting Yet Beginning

**A/N:** **Sorry everyone, for not updating sooner. I've been very sick these past four days and I had play rehearsal and a performance all last week. I finally got inspiration for this next chapter, which, sadly, is the last in this story. I'm glad you have all been enjoying it. :-D **Warning:** Remember the category this is in.**

* * *

**Chapter 25/Parting yet Beginning**

Tears were in my eyes even before I entered Jacob's hospital room. I stood looking down at him for a few moments. He was sleeping and I really didn't have the heart to wake him with my terrible news. As I was turning to leave, I heard a sound behind me and Jacob's soft voice calling out to me.

"Lash? What are you doing here?"

I turned back, mouth open to speak but nothing came out. I stood there hesitantly, not sure what to say.

"You couldn't find someone to fix me." Jacob stated, looking me straight in the eye.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "There's no need for you to apologize. I knew you wouldn't find anyone, you didn't listen to me."

Suddenly I grew defensive. "Hey look, I was just trying to help you. I don't want you to . . . die. Am I now a horrible person because I'm trying to save you?"

"No, of course not. But there is nothing you can do. It's okay, Lash. If it's my time to go, I'll go. I'm not afraid of death."

I sat down heavily in a chair next to the bed. "Do you wish you had never gotten your powers?"

Jacob was quiet a moment. "I heard the doctors think the tumor has been there for a long time now. It's been putting abnormal pressure on my brain, making me have this power of telepathy. We moved from my old town to Maxville because of this tumor, so I'm glad I have it."

"Even though it's killing you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, if we hadn't moved here because of it, I would never have met you."

I started in surprise. Jacob went on as if nothing had happened.

"You were my first friend here, Lash. Most kid thought I was too smart for my own good. Ana Lucia was nice, but she had other kids to take care of too. I knew you missed your little sister, so I thought that maybe I could be like your little brother . . . in a way." He smiled slightly. "Silly, huh?" Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep back tears as well. Jacob looked so pale, the normally swarthy color of his skin now dull in a yellowish pallor. His usually intense blue eyes were now vacant and empty, filling me with a sense of dread. He was fading quickly. I could tell.

"That's not silly at all." I managed to choke out. "I was starting to think of you like my little brother as well."

"Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted huh?" The tears were starting to spill onto his cheeks.

I nodded, tears also falling. "I-I really am sorry Jacob. You're a good kid. You don't deserve this."

Jacob did not speak. He closed his eyes. He lay so still if the monitors were not still beeping I would have thought he had died right then and there.

"Do me a favor?" His voice was almost inaudible.

"Anything."

He opened his eyes and the blue of his eyes came alive once more as he gazed intently at me.

"Become a hero, Lash." He said. "The best one you can be."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I promise."

"It won't be easy, and you will want to give up many times, but you have to hang in there. A lot of people will be depending on you. You have to save those you can. You won't be able to save everyone, but those you do will never forget it and will hopefully be better off for it."

"I didn't save you."

A small smile curled the corners of his mouth. "Yes, you did."

00000

It was Ana Lucia who told me Jacob had passed away. Surprisingly I took it better than I thought I would. I'm not going to say I didn't cry, but the pain seemed easier to bear with Ana Lucia with me. She held me tightly, tears of her own dampening my shirt, but I didn't care. I realized that it was the first time I had willingly hugged someone, besides my sister, in a long time. I had to admit, it felt good.

Jacob's foster parents were understandably devastated, but to their credit they handled the situation well. They arranged a memorial service, which was small but nice, and invited me and Ana Lucia to dinner. We accepted, not only for them but for ourselves as well. It was a bittersweet evening. We talked about Jacob and our respective memories about him. Ana Lucia said she remembered his laugh the best. Full of innocence and childlike. Karen said she remembered his insightfulness the best. He always knew how to cheer her up when she was sad. Jacob's foster father said he remembered his helpfulness the best. Jacob loved to help his foster father in whatever work he was doing.

When it came my turn to share, I wasn't sure what to say. Jacob had seemed really annoying at first, his helpfulness and cheerfulness and insightfulness really got on my nerves. I had been going through a rough spot in my life and I suppose Jacob had helped me through it.

"What I remember best about Jacob is the way he was Jacob. He never tried to be anything he wasn't. In just being the way he was challenged me to be a better person myself, even though I did not know it. Jacob changed me. That's what I'll remember about him."

00000

Life is ironic, isn't it? The day after Jacob died I got a call from the hospital. Dad was still hung over from a drinking binge. What the doctor told me nearly made me drop the phone. The "miracle" surgeon who would not see Jacob took a background check on me and found out I had a little sister in the hospital with a brain problem. He came over to the hospital to take a look and even while Jacob was dying in his room, this surgeon fixed my sister. Sarah is healed.

I rushed over to the hospital as soon as I hung up the phone. There she was in Recovery, looking a little worse for wear but eyes shining as brightly as ever. For the second time that week I started crying. She began crying too and we hugged each other tightly. Once we pulled away we talked for a while, laughing occasionally just for the heck of it. After a while I could tell she was getting tired so I stood up to leave. She placed a thin, white hand on my arm.

"Wait, before you go, tell me a story. Please?" Her large brown eyes looked up at me pleadingly.

I thought for a moment then nodded, sitting back down.

"This story is going to be a bit different than the others I have told you. This story is about a real life boy, about your age, who taught me that I could be better than what the Bureau or our father said I was. This is the story of a boy named Jacob."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the end of it folks. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be starting up Alex's story as soon as I get some of this other stories under my belt. "See you in another life, eh brothah?" **


End file.
